Roles
by carlac94
Summary: Roy se da cuenta, gracias a un accidente, que para él, Edward es más importante que un simple subordinado y Edward reconoce que para él, Roy es como un padre. /Parental Ed y Roy/ ¡Cap. 10!/ Próximamente la aparición de Hoheinheim.
1. Accidente

**Roles**

Ya casi oscurece pero no estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo. Para ser Fuhrer requiero cumplir mis obligaciones adecuadamente y si es necesario… quedarme horas extras dentro del cuartel con tal de disminuir el papeleo que se presentó este día pero en verdad me dificulta concentrarme en la pila de papeles que impiden mi vista.

No estoy solo en la oficina pero pareciera que sí ya que mi mente está en otro lado, oigo voces lejanas, una voz femenina impartiendo órdenes a mis subordinados… efectivamente, Riza trabaja como siempre. A veces me pregunto si por dentro es en realidad una dulce muchachita; sus gritos son desgarradores y como consecuencia observo como mis ayudantes tiemblan de miedo.

-¿Está listo, señor? –me pregunta con una sonrisa; es raro, nunca me di cuenta cuando se acercó.

-Ya casi –siseo… estoy demasiado concentrado en otras cuestiones.

-¿Quiere visitarlos?

-… Sí –respondo con la mirada desviada y concentrada en nada… quizá ya estoy cansado y debería irme a descansar, dejando a mis subordinados limpiar un poco la oficina ya que está hecha un desorden, pero en verdad quiero verlos… sobre todo a Edward ya que estoy preocupado de su condición.

En la mañana recibí una noticia mortal que casi me rompe el alma… Edward y Alphonse fueron a un edificio por órdenes mías para que inspeccionaran el lugar, posiblemente el edificio era un perfecto sector para esconder armas y distintas drogas… los delincuentes, al parecer, escaparon dejando solo rastros de su mercancía. Ambos hermanos entraron y revisaron el lugar apropiadamente pero nunca imaginaron que los desgraciados esconderían una bomba con tal de eliminar las porquerías que venden. El techo de destruyó y cayó en los Elric.

Alphonse tiene una armadura y es inmortal hasta el punto de que alguien toque su delicado sello de sangre hecho por su propio hermano en una situación que pondría en riesgo el título de alquimista estatal de Edward. Es por eso que pudo sobrevivir del derrumbe… pero Edward… recibió mucho daño y Alphonse entró en histeria al ver que estaban muy alejados de la salida más cercana. Cargó a su hermano y lo condujo por todo el maldito lugar hasta sacarlo al exterior. Edward casi muere.

Algunos reconocen que Alphonse hizo un excelente trabajo, que fue un héroe pero yo opino que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mantener a Edward a salvo, nadie sabe que son hermanos con una relación difícilmente rompible, excepto yo y algunos amigos de ellos y claro, mis subordinados.

Riza llegó con una cara totalmente pálida que en el primer momento en que la vi supuse que era un fantasma. Me comentó lo ocurrido y como reacción casi me muero por la noticia. Ed estaba en el hospital con heridas mortales y en estado crítico. Quise salir de la oficina pero un desgraciado soldado se atravesó en mi camino informándome que necesitaba firmar algunos papeles con urgencia.

Desde ese momento he estado encerrado en este cuarto con la mente en blanco y firmando estúpidos documentos sin siquiera leerlos… Ed me importa más.

En fin, Riza nos hizo el favor de llevarnos al hospital y me refiero a todos mis subordinados y a Hughes… claro, Maes en otro coche llevando consigo a Falman, Breda y Fuery. Yo estoy junto con Riza y Havoc.

Me estoy volviendo loco con el cigarrillo de Jean pero me torno calmado, eso no es importante es más molesto el ver lo lejano que está el cuartel del hospital… comienzo a perder los estribos y de eso se da cuenta Riza.

-Tranquilo, señor… estoy segura que Edward estará bien –me dice sin desviar su mirada del parabrisas.

-Solo estoy preocupado… y molesto conmigo mismo ya que yo fui quien metió a ambos en este caso.

-No fue su culpa, jefe –opina Havoc en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor aunque fracasa totalmente, pero no dejo que se de cuenta ya que sus intenciones son puras.

-Necesitábamos de su ayuda –exclamó Riza y seguido me mira para dedicarme una sonrisa.

-Estaré más tranquilo si conozco el estado de Acero.

-Bien, tendremos que preguntarle a Alphonse –finaliza Havoc para encender otro cigarro. Posiblemente, no, _está_ totalmente nervioso y con fumar parece que se calma.

Se que mis subordinados también están preocupados y es por eso que todos vinieron pero hubiera preferido venir solo… así la culpa que caerá en mí me la crearía yo mismo.

Llegamos al hospital y lo recorremos por completo en busca de Al, debimos preguntarle directamente a una enfermera pero yo prefería buscarlo, no quería perder tiempo. Al final conseguimos llegar a un pasillo y al ver a Alphonse sentado en una pequeña banca supusimos inmediatamente que Edward estaba por los alrededores.

La armadura tenía la cabeza gacha reflejando una gran desesperación y tristeza. Supuse lo peor pero no lo sabría hasta preguntarle… me acerque lentamente y por cada paso Alphonse alzaba poco a poco su curiosa cara plateada.

-Alphonse –lo nombre con cautela y reprimiendo todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento -¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… gracias –se limita a contestar y seguido baja nuevamente su cabeza creando un agudo sonido producto de la armadura que lo cubre.

-¿Cómo está Edward? –preguntó sintiendo como mi corazón se retuerce debido al miedo que siento de saber la verdad. Alphonse me mira de la misma manera que siempre lo ha hecho, pero está vez, quizá, aluciné ver una expresión de miseria.

-Aún no lo se –confiesa en susurro y siento unas inmensas ganas de golpear a aquel que está atendiendo las heridas de Ed. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Esto ocurrió aproximadamente al medio día y ya eran las 19:00 hrs… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?... ¿Por qué?... poco a poco mis puños creados por la furia fueron suavizándose hasta comenzar a temblar descontroladamente. No sabía que hacer, quería entrar a la sala de operaciones para así presionar al doctor pero a la vez quería golpearme por haber metido a Edward y Alphonse en esto.

Todo fue mi culpa… ya que, los obligue a ir ignorando todo reproche de Acero. Les asigne la misión a las 9:00 am. Edward mostraba un rostro realmente molesto cuando le comente el nuevo caso que tenía que resolver. Al principio disfrute ver su cara, enfadado se veía tan gracioso. Acero intentó varias veces rechazar la misión usando como pretexto que era peligroso ir a ese lugar y yo ignoré completamente sus razones… ahora me arrepiento. Para cerrar el caso tuve que burlarme de su estatura, de este modo ignoró todo el problema surgido de la misión para enfocarse en defenderse de su tamaño microscópico… y he aquí las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

-Alphonse… lo siento mucho. Yo fui quien les asignó la misión así que toda culpa debe caer en mí –manifiesto con un rostro serio y arrepentido. Alphonse me mira y baja la cabeza nuevamente.

-No coronel, no fue su culpa… fue descuido nuestro… usted no fue quien colocó la bomba solo nos ordenó ir al lugar pero usted no tenía el consentimiento de que era un lugar realmente peligroso.

-Pero debí escuchar a tu hermano…

-Sobre eso, mi hermano solo lo inventó con tal de librarse de la misión, él realmente no quería ir ya que estaba enfocado en la búsqueda de la piedra así que no se sienta culpable –confesó Alphonse tranquilamente. Lo miré confundido y luego le mostré una sonrisa. Ahora me sentía bien… claro, era imposible que la culpa fuera mía y gracias a Al pude darme cuenta de eso pero, de cualquier forma, necesitaba pedir disculpas con Edward… si es que aún estaba…

¡No!, ¡no! Edward no podía estar muerto, era imposible y absurdo. El chico siempre había mostrado tener valentía para enfrentar a la muerte, seguramente ahora solo estaba inconsciente y el doctor tal vez tenía problemas para nivelar su respiración, colocarlo cuidadosamente en una cama, etc., si definitivamente Edward no puede estar muerto, tiene una promesa que hacer con Alphonse y Acero es un hombre de palabra.

-Y ¿estaba muy grave? –cuestioné en un murmullo.

-Si –afirmó también con la cabeza –además de haberse roto varios huesos, una piedra chocó bruscamente con su cráneo, eso lo dejo realmente débil pero eso no fue todo, también una… una cañería atravesó su abdomen –finalizó mientras movía con inquietud sus manos tratando de suprimir tan malos recuerdos. Tragué saliva al imaginarme lo sucedido, debió haber sido horrible –para cuando me levanté mi hermano ya había perdido el conocimiento y al verlo sentí como mi alma se desquebrajaba. Lo levanté cuidadosamente y con desesperación corrí hacia la pared, usé la alquimia para crear una salida pero tardé demasiado en acomodar a mi hermano en mis brazos.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio creando un ambiente fúnebre. Riza se acercó al igual que Maes hacia Alphonse y ambos le sonrieron y colocaron su mano en su hombro metálico. Alphonse les agradeció y mostró más alegría. Minutos después, vimos con temor y desesperación a un doctor que venía aproximándose del oscuro pasillo. Se acercó a nosotros y nos mostró una leve sonrisa. Alphonse se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? –cuestionó Alphonse reflejando una gran desesperación.

-No tienen porque preocuparse, él ya está bien… -nos informó el médico e inmediatamente todos dimos una gran suspiro alejando de esta manera la angustia que se fue reprimiendo en nuestros corazones -aunque debo confesar que estuvo a punto de morir, su estado era muy critico pero afortunadamente conseguimos salvarlo a tiempo.

-¿Podemos verlo? –inquirió Maes en tono tranquilo pero simbolizando una gran tristeza.

-Claro que pueden, solo que en estos momentos está dormido, quizá, conforme pasen los minutos, se despierte.

-Gracias –fue lo único que nuestras mentes pudieron decir con tal asombro. Alphonse corrió directo a la habitación indicada por el mismo doctor y después de agradecerle plenamente mientras tocaba sus manos corrí detrás de él pero espere hasta el momento indicado para hacer mi aparición.

Estaba detrás de la puerta y escuchaba claramente lo que decía Alphonse. Algunos creerían que lo estaba espiando pero _él _sabe que no es así. Escuché perfectamente como le agradecía a _dios _el hecho de que Edward estuviera vivo, lo cual es gracioso ya que, al igual que yo y obviamente de Edward, no cree en la existencia de un dios. También escuché como le hablaba con ternura pidiendo por su recuperación lo más rápido posible.

En ese estado ni sé que le ocurrió a mis subordinados salvo de la teniente, la cual está junto a mí con una postura digna de un soldado, aunque en esos momentos lo que menos me importaba era lucir como tal. Aunque después de segundos, Riza me confesó que mis soldados fueron por café.

Minutos después escuché como Alphonse gritaba de emoción y supuse inmediatamente que Edward ya estaba despierto. Era un milagro y con ese hecho sentí como mi corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Tras dar un suspiro y esperar unos cuantos minutos a que Edward hablara con su hermano, entré a la habitación con impaciencia.

-Acero –lo nombré pensando que, quizá, debí nombrarlo por su nombre -¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, eso creo –se limitó a responder. Noto que está bastante cansado pero luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia. Tal vez el haber visto a su hermano lo tranquilizó bastante.

-Son muy buenas noticias… Acero… quiero pedirte disculpas –confieso y veo como Ed me mira confuso. Alphonse se puso de pie y salió de la habitación y por dentro se lo agradezco.

-¿De qué se disculpa?

-Yo te envié a esa misión… y creo que por mi culpa estás en ese estado.

-Eso no es cierto –me dice con cierta furia –era una misión y ya. Muchos soldados mueren cumpliendo misiones y el encargado de otorgárselas nunca se siente culpable.

-Tal vez –admito ¿qué me pasa? Nunca me he visto vulnerable con el chico y a puesto a que en un tiempo futuro usará este hecho para burlarse de mí. Al ver su rostro inmediatamente recordé que se trata de _Acero _ y debo comportarme como el _coronel bastardo _para satisfacer mis necesidades de burlarme de él.

-Entonces ¿casi llora? –me pregunta con burla.

-No solo me comporto como el caballero que soy –que estúpida respuesta di pero es mejor que quedarme callado ya que el chico es realmente listo.

-¿Usted un caballero? ¡Por favor! –ríe y después se detiene debido a que recibió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

-No te esfuerces o acabarás peor –recomiendo y le muestro una sonrisa.

-Dígame la verdad ¿vino a disculparse en serio?

Tardó en responder, pensando en posibles argumentos ya que podría burlarse de lo que quiero confesarle: _"estaba más que preocupado por ti y es cierto que vine a disculparme ya que mi mente no se concentraba en nada más que en una falsa imagen en donde estabas herido por mi culpa" _pero mejor me guardo esa declaración para mí mismo.

-Riza fue la culpable –digo con seriedad y a la vez con miedo ya que la teniente podría estar en la puerta a punto de entrar y dispararme. Ed me mira ofendido -¿qué ocurre?

-Entonces ¿fue la teniente?

-Ella me dijo que todo había sido mi culpa así que debía pedirte perdón.

Pareciera que está decepcionado ya que baja la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-Espero que no te dispare –sisea –quiero dormir.

-… Está bien –afirmó pero me siento un idiota. Es imposible creer que Ed quería que le dijera la verdad. ¿Por qué lo desea? Tal vez necesitaba el sentirse querido por los seres (o únicos seres) que se preocupan por él. Pobre niño pero no puedo perder mi reputación con él… aunque me estoy arrepintiendo. Me estoy dirigiendo a la puerta y de reojo veo al chico, está cansado y deprimido tal vez por lo que le dije. Abro la puerta y veo como se acomoda en la suave cama y cierra sus ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño. Debo hacerlo, sé que debo… lo haré aunque sea el intermedio de la verdad y la mentira –pero ¿sabes algo, Acero?

-¿Qué? –cuestiona aún con los ojos cerrados aunque muestra cierto interés.

-No fue necesario que me apuntaran el arma para que obedeciera –declaró y noto que Acero abre los ojos para después verme; yo le sonrío –estoy feliz de que estés vivo.

Finalizó para después salir de aquella habitación. Alphonse espera afuera y luego de verme salir, él entra. Riza me mira y me arqueó las dos cejas, es obvio que escuchó todo.

-Vaya mentira que se le ocurrió decir –me dice con seriedad.

-Lo siento pero sabes mis razones.

-Lo único que no tolero es que me ponga como la mala del cuento –manifiesta y saca su arma. Me torno nervioso.

-Lo siento, lo siento… ¿quieres ir por café? Al parecer todos necesitamos un poco para calmar los nervios.

-Estoy de acuerdo… vamos

Dicho esto, entrambos nos encaminamos a la cafetería con la esperanza de que mis subordinados no se hayan acabado todo el café. La teniente me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono.

-Es interesante el ver como maneja las situaciones. En la oficina no paraba de preguntar por Edward y de imaginarse los peores escenarios y ahora que lo ve no le confiesa todo lo que sufrió… es muy orgulloso.

-Él usaría mi debilidad en mi contra para burlarse de mí.

-Esa es su excusa –dice mientras me detengo y ella sigue caminando hasta el punto de detenerse unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Da la vuelta y me sonríe –pero la verdad es que le da pena mostrar sentimientos hacia él.

-No se de que hablas –evado aunque sé que es verdad.

-¿Por qué no le dice simplemente que para usted él es más importante que un subordinado? Porque ambos sabemos que lo es.

-Porque la relación que tenemos es mejor.

-¿Basada en pleitos e insultos?

-Es divertida, no puedes negarlo.

-¿Cómo lo ve usted realmente?

Tardo en responder. Continúo mi caminata y ella me sigue hasta llegar a la cafetería donde mis subordinados platicaban y bebían café constantemente; tal vez aún no saben que Ed despertó pero se ven más tranquilos. Havoc fumando un cigarrillo como siempre. Me siento junto con la teniente y durante el transcurso de tiempo en que tardó mi bebida en escasearse, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que yo me armé de valor.

-Lo veo como… un hijo, el cual debo proteger.

-Lo sabía.

-Aunque deba hacerlo desde las sombras, sin que él se de cuenta.

-Un día lo hará y tendrá que agradecerle.

-Espero que nunca llegue a esa situación ya que tendría que cargar con muchas culpas.

-¿De qué?

-No soy buen padre y mi intentó dé,fracaso completamente el día de hoy. Imagínate en otras situaciones.

-Debió mostrarse como tal y darle ánimos en vez de decirle que fue en contra de su voluntad.

-Prefiero que me considere el _coronel bastardo _a que me llegue a llamar _padre_… él no me aceptaría y eso se debe a que tiene marcado a su verdadero padre como un bastardo. Yo nunca encajaría en su vida.

-Lo que usted no sabe, coronel, es que Edward le tiene mucha confianza, quizá también lo considera como un padre… como una persona con quien puede crecer adecuadamente.

-¿Realmente considera eso, teniente?

-Estoy segura… está creciendo bajo su supervisión y él lo acepta sino, nunca se acercaría a usted… aunque al igual que usted prefiere mostrarse como el Edward que conocemos y no como el niño verdadero que requiere ayuda para afrontar estás situaciones tan difíciles.

-¿Qué hay de Alphonse?

-Edward debe mostrarse como un hermano fuerte y confiable para Alphonse, así que nunca le pediría ayuda, ¿no ha notado que casi siempre hace las cosas solo?

Tiene razón teniente…

Tiene mucha razón…

Regresó a la habitación a de Edward. Le pido el favor a Al de dejarme solo con él, el acepta y se retira sin decir nada. Lastima que Ed no pueda escucharme ya que está dormido.

Me siento en una pequeña silla y comienzo a acariciarle su cabello dorado… siempre quise hacerlo pero nunca me había atrevido.

-Edward realmente estoy feliz de que estés bien –habló en tono bajo, casi llegando a un susurro, mientras acaricio tiernamente su cabellera –estaba muy preocupado, temía lo peor y ahora me di cuenta de que esas emociones eran producto de un sentimiento que tengo hacia ti… te considero ya como un hijo mío y prometo que siempre te estaré protegiendo aunque deba esconderme en mi rol de _coronel bastardo… _sé que me entiendes y espero aceptes mi decisión.

-La acepto –dice en murmullo y esa frase (a pesar de ser muy baja para que mis oídos escuchasen) hace eco en mi mente una y otra vez. Mis acaricias se detienen concentrándome en la posibilidad de que Edward estuviese escuchando, lo cual es cierto… me congelo.

Ed da un suspiro y cambia su posición a una más cómoda demostrando que aún está dormido. ¿Habrá sido una coincidencia? Hay una posibilidad de que estuviera soñando con otra cosa pero… que feliz me hizo escuchar eso. Nuevamente acaricié sus hermosos cabellos pasando mis dedos entre ellos descubriendo que es una caballera muy bien cuidada ya que no hay presencia de nudos además de que es sedosa.

-Entonces cumpliré mi promesa, Edward –finalizo con una gran sonrisa apreciando que Ed también tiene la misma expresión de felicidad –gracias.

_**N/A **_Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Debo confesar que me inspiré de otras historias mismas de ésta página y quisiera agradecer y felicitarlos.

*_Su espalda_ (historia maravillosa realizada por _**ShadowMageEvelyn**_ y traducido por _**Leiram**_)

*Como el perro y el gato (gran historia hecha por _**Eclipse218**_)

Les agradezco de antemano.

Desearía que me dejaran reviews. Acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, quejas (aunque me hagan llorar T-T) que detecten algún error ortográfico o mala coherencia en el texto.

Gracias

Atte: _**carlac94**_


	2. Fallos

**Fallos **

He estado dos semanas en este lugar viendo como mis heridas sanan poco a poco y estoy feliz de eso pero comienzo a desesperarme ya que me impiden ciertas cosas como moverme por mí solo dentro del hospital o me implantan ciertas dietas incluyendo mi peor enemiga: la leche. En fin, Alphonse está junto a mí dándome ánimos para continuar en esta institución y ayudándome ya que suelo cansarme a la hora de moverme. También están Maes, Roy y sus subordinados. Me han visitado casi diario y eso me pone de muy buen humor.

Noto que el coronel está más cercano a nosotros, no entiendo porqué pero comprendo que esté preocupado, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto así conmigo. Casi no se burla de mí, me visita diario por lo menos unos minutos, consigue que me quiten la leche, en fin, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas y quisiera agradecerle pero me dificulta mucho pronunciar esa palabra.

Tengo un vago recuerdo en donde el coronel me decía que me iba a cuidar ya que me consideraba como un hijo y yo le respondía que estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones pero no estoy seguro si fue un sueño o si fue la realidad.

He querido hablar de eso con el coronel pero al parecer me dificulta. ¿Qué tal si solo fue un sueño? Quedaría en ridículo… la verdad es que me agrada la idea de tener como padre a alguien como el coronel pero me da miedo que ese extraño recuerdo fuese producto de mi imaginación… realmente quiero a un padre como él, una persona con quien desahogarme, con quien confiar, donde no tema mostrarme débil e indefenso, que no me de pena llorar… quiero un padre así ya que no puedo contener mucho tiempo el sufrimiento que siento con todo lo que hemos vivido. En verdad necesito a un adulto que se muestre como yo con Alphonse, como un ser fuerte y confiable.

El doctor ha venido con una gran sonrisa, nos saluda y pregunta por mi estado, le respondo que estoy bien.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, Edward –me dice mientras toma asiento al borde de la cama –ya podemos darte de alta –finaliza y sonríe al ver como me emociono ante la revelación.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? –inquirí al tiempo que me puse de pie en un santiamén.

-Solo necesitamos que tú padre o tú madre nos firme unos documentos –comenta y me lo quedo viendo con cierta tristeza.

-No tenemos padres, doctor –exclama Alphonse –y yo soy menor de edad para firmar tales archivos.

-Entiendo… debe haber algún adulto que pueda firmar por ustedes.

-Hay alguien –digo con seriedad –solo tengo que hablarle y _él_ vendrá –concluyo y noto que Al me mira confundido.

Tengo la oportunidad de comprobar si lo que fue para mí un _sueño_ es verdad así que con decisión me acerco al teléfono más próximo. Marco un número y espero a que alguien conteste.

_-Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? _–pregunta Riza… eso creo ya que la voz suena femenina pero fuerte.

-¿Teniente? Habla Edward Elric.

_-Hola Ed, ¿cómo te sientes?_

-Bien, gracias… ¿Está el coronel?

_-Si, ahorita te lo comunico._

-Gracias.

_-Todos aquí esperan verte pronto… te extrañamos –me dice con alegría._

-Gracias teniente, también los extraño –finalizó y oigo como Riza se aleja del aparato. Escuchó voces provenientes de ella informándole al coronel de mi llamada. Espero segundos y seguido escucho hablar al coronel…

_-¿Qué quieres, Acero? _–Cuestiona con cierta molestia, al parecer interrumpí su labor y como consecuencia de esas dudas me quedo mudo por varios segundos _-¿Acero?... ¿estás ahí?... ¿Ed?..._

-Perdone coronel, si gusta puedo llamar más tarde, noto que está ocupado.

_-Sí lo estoy, pero ya llamaste así que termina de decir lo que querías decirme _–me pide con cierta frialdad. Noto que estoy temblando. Definitivamente fue un sueño lo que tuve, él nunca podría considerarme como un hijo… siento una lágrima formarse en mi ojo pero lo cierro con rapidez para evitar su salida.

-Lo siento, quizá no debí llamar –digo de repente y seguido cuelgo el teléfono escuchando un cierto reclamo que no pude entender debido a que coloqué el aparato devuelta a su lugar a una velocidad impresionante.

Me quedo paralizado, triste de saber que nada de lo que quería se hizo realidad. Tomé nuevamente el teléfono y marqué otros dígitos.

_-¿Hola, hola?_

-¿Hughes? habla Edward.

_-¡Hola Ed! ¿Cómo te sientes? _–cuestiona y yo sonrió. Al menos a él si le puedo pedir un favor ya que lo considero como familia.

-Bien gracias. En realidad, hoy me dan de alta pero para eso necesito que un adulto firme unos documentos.

_-Eso es estupendo, Ed. ¿Quieres que yo los firme?_

-¿Me harías ese favor, coronel? Sabes que mi hermano es menor de edad y yo no puedo firmarlo porque soy el paciente.

_-Lo sé y no te preocupes iré en un momento._

-Gracias Hughes, sabía que podía contar contigo.

_-Ni me lo agradezcas, estoy feliz de saber tu recuperación. Por lo pronto ten paciencia, primero tengo un trabajito que hacer._

-No te preocupes, ven cuando puedas.

_-Por cierto… ¿ya te enseñe la nueva foto que le tomé a mi hija?, ¡sale adorable! Encontró el maquillaje de Gracia y se lo untó todo en la cara. En la fotografía sale toda maquilladita y tiene un pequeño vestidito que hace juego con unos collares de mi esposa, ¡es hermosa! Te la enseñare cuando vaya a firmar._

-Me parece perfecto Hughes –me limito a contestar aunque deseo que paré con su descripción pero eso podría ofenderlo.

_-Es un trato, no, un intercambio equivalente, tú verás la foto y yo firmaré los papeles… bueno, nos vemos Ed._

Y seguido colgamos. Es bueno saber que Hughes es una persona confiable.

En ese momento me pregunté el porqué no consideraba a Hughes como un padre. Él si podría serlo no como el coronel. La respuesta llegó a mí rápidamente, Hughes tiene una hija y comparte todo su amor con ella y su esposa mientras que el coronel no tiene a nadie salvo a él mismo. Dudo que llegue a querer a otra persona que no sea él mismo… es tan egoísta.

Le hubiera pedido el favor a él de no haber contestado tan grosero mi llamado, eso me hizo sentir pésimo… ¿Por qué me siento así con ese bastardo? ¡Es el coronel bastardo!, es obvio que jamás podría considerarlo como un padre. Ya he tenido uno y fue el desgraciado que nos abandonó a mamá, Alphonse y a mí y eso comprueba que ya no necesito a otro idiota haciéndose llamar padre… pero el coronel, ¡diablos! en verdad quiero su cariño, quiero sentirme protegido por él, llorar en su regazo y abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta expulsar mi dolor… eso es lo quiero… lo que más deseo… una familia…

Pero nunca la tendré, salvo por Al.

* * *

No puedo concentrarme ya que siento un nudo en mi corazón. Pero no sé qué es lo que me molesta.

Riza trae más papeles y comienzo a desesperarme, estoy harto de estar firmando estúpidos documentos, quiero ser Fuhrer para dejar de hacer estos trabajitos. La teniente coloca el papeleo en mi escritorio y me fulmina. Comienzo a trabajar por el nerviosismo.

-Hola Roy, te traje los documentos que me pediste.

-Gracias Maes, por favor entrégaselos a Breda –le digo a mi amigo. Él obedece y seguido se acerca con una fotografía. Comienzo a perder los estribos.

-¿Ya te enseñe la foto más reciente de Elysia?

-Si, ya lo hiciste; ahora, si no te molesta Hughes, debo terminar mis deberes –siseo y noto que está ofendido.

-Has lo quieras –me dice y me arrepiento de mis palabras pero antes de disculparme me doy cuenta de que ya esta sonriendo nuevamente. Que bueno que no es rencoroso –vengo a decirte que me iré por un tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Iré con Edward –responde y siento como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos. Ahora recuerdo porque estaba tan preocupado y arrepentido –me pidió que firmara unos archivos para que lo den de alta.

-Entonces ¿hoy saldrá del hospital? –inquiere Havoc.

-Así es, ¿no es fabuloso? –exclama Maes. Lo miro con cierta envidia –tengo que irme, debe estar harto de estar encerrado en ese lugar… nos vemos.

Sale de la oficina y yo doy un suspiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –curioseo Riza. La observo con cansancio.

-Si –seguido continúo mi trabajo viendo de reojo como mi oficial se aleja.

Estoy muy arrepentido. No tengo la menor duda de que eso quería pedirme Edward cuando me habló, pero por mi tono de voz supuso que lo mejor sería dejarme trabajar. Hizo bien ya que he podido adelantar considerablemente mi cometido pero me siento mal por él. Quizá debí pedirle a Hughes que me dejara ir en su lugar.

Ya es demasiado tarde.

Prometí que lo protegería ya que lo quiero como a un hijo pero no he cumplido.

Lo siento, Ed…

* * *

-¿Qué haremos después de que te den de alta, hermano? –cuestiona Alphonse de repente. Lo observo por segundos y doy un suspiro.

-Iremos a buscar la piedra.

-Eso podría ser peligroso.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –pregunto un tanto irritado. Quiero que entienda las razones por las que quiero salir del lugar, quiero regresarle su cuerpo lo más rápido posible y me ofende que no esté interesado en la problemática. Es obvio que llegue moleste por la llamada con Mustang, Al no tiene la culpa. Él me mira con tristeza y baja la cabeza – Al lamento si te contesté enojado, pero es que me molesté con el coronel.

-¿Por qué?

-Parecía ocupado y me respondió con cierto reproche.

-Ya veo –exclamo y guardo silencio. Lo miré por un tiempo.

-También estaba pensando en atrapar a los desgraciados que dejaron la bomba.

-Dudo que podamos hacerlo… mejor enfoquémonos en la piedra.

-Tienes razón, Al… sé que lo he dicho un montonal de veces pero, te prometo que recuperare tu cuerpo –exclamo con una falsa esperanza de poder conseguirlo está vez mientras elevo mi mano derecha y la convierto en puño. Seguido escucho como nuestros puños producen un ruido metálico y luego ambos nos sonreímos.

-Hola Ed, Al –saludó Hughes al tiempo que entraba a mi habitación. Al y yo lo miramos acercarse –veo que ya estás listo.

-Así es, quise cambiarme en lo que venías, ya estaba harto del color deprimente de la vestimenta del hospital.

-Te comprendo… en fin, iré a buscar a tu doctor, mientras ustedes observen lo ¡hermosa que salió mi hija en esta fotografía! –gritó con emoción mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un par de imágenes. Al y yo sonreímos con nerviosismo.

Minutos después, Maes regresó junto con el médico y luego de una breve conversación salimos del hospital. Hughes se dirigió a su trabajo y Alphonse y yo nos encaminamos a algún hotel.

* * *

Terminé mis labores lo más rápido que pude debido a una adecuada organización y a la ayuda de mis excelentes subordinados. Ya era de noche y no había podido salir de aquel infierno conocido como oficina. Por eso quiero convertirme en Fuhrer para irme a la hora que yo quiero pero para eso requiero cumplir con el horario que se me fue implantado.

Maes solo se acercó un par de veces y en ese breve tiempo no pude platicar adecuadamente con él sobre la condición de Edward, lo único que me informó antes de marcharse a su casa fue que Ed ya había salido del hospital y se había instalado en una posada. Quería verlo lo más rápido posible para pedirle disculpas pero los malditos papeles no tenían fin, aún quedaba un montón en mi lado izquierdo.

Miré el reloj…

-Las 11:00 –dije en un murmullo y dirigí mi mirada a mis oficiales, al parecer no escucharon. Me puse de pie y tomé mi gabardina siendo observado por Riza –creo que ya es momento de regresar a casa caballeros, ¿no opinan lo mismo? –inquirí y recibí como respuesta varios suspiros; definitivamente estaban agotados.

-Podríamos terminar antes, así mañana no se nos cargaría tanto –opinó Riza.

-No podríamos trabajar mañana si no descansamos adecuadamente… nos estamos sobrepasando.

-Tiene razón en eso –fue lo último que dijo ya que tomó su gabardina y a su perro y salió sin decir más.

Mis subordinados siguieron su ejemplo. Yo tuve que apagar las luces y cerrar con llave el cuarto. Me dirigí a mi auto y me subí a este rápidamente. Estaba agotado y eso no era bueno, afortunadamente ya no había nadie en las calles lo cual también era un hándicap.

Estaba tan cansado que decidí que lo mejor sería irme directo a mi casa, además Edward ya debería de estar dormido.

Era una pérdida de tiempo pero me arrepentía cada vez que me alejaba del hotel en donde se instalaron los Elric.

Fallé nuevamente como un padre y eso era doloroso.

Siempre tendré este rol… el de coronel bastardo.

Siempre…

_**N/A**_ _Espero les haya gustado ^^ porque para mí quedo muy bien._

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han escrito un reviews, gracias a ustedes he podido continuar con el fic con la frente en alto._

_Ese Roy ¬¬, ¿cuándo podrá mostrarse como un padre cariñoso para Ed? Esperemos que no tarde mucho ya que ambos desean lo mismo._

_En fin, gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^._

_Atte: __**carlac94**__._


	3. Familia

**Familia**

El ambiente es realmente diferente cuando te despiertas en un cómodo hotel en lugar de un hospital.

Hace mucho que no dormía tanto…

Después de despabilarme un poco me dirigí al baño y Alphonse, al verme levantarme, me acompaño para hablar sobre un asunto.

-Hermano, buenos días –me saluda mientras observa como me lavo la cara.

-Hola Al –respondo y seguido seco mi rostro para después peinar mi cabello a una trenza.

-El Coronel Mustang vino a buscarte –me dijo de repente y como consecuencia detuve mi labor para observarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo? –cuestioné con la misma mirada.

-Hace unas horas… me pregunto por ti.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –inquirí en un susurro… ¿Realmente Mustang se había preocupado por mí?... no, no, no, eso es casi imposible. Ayer descubrí que para él no soy importante a diferencia de Maes pero… y si realmente quiere cuidar de mí.

-Le dije que ya estabas bien pero que como estabas durmiendo no podías atenderlo.

-Ya veo –alcancé a decir con todas las fuerzas del mundo…

"Tengo que hablar con Roy" pensé y seguido corte la conversación para vestirme e irme al cuartel donde, inevitablemente, Roy me estaría esperando.

* * *

Papeles rodean mi escritorio (como siempre) no sé porque me molesto en trabajar para disminuir el montonal de documentos si de todas formas al día siguiente recibiré el doble.

Siempre consigo fuerzas con la siguiente frase: "_Para ser Fuhrer debo cumplir primero mis obligaciones_" es obvio pero me dificulta ejecutarla.

Riza trajo más documentos y como siempre hace una buena repartición. Veo de reojo a mis subordinados. Havoc ha encendido un cigarrillo, Breda muestra un rostro molesto, parece que Falman analiza un archivo y Fuery fuerza su vista para leer. Una imagen graciosa.

-Señor, póngase a trabajar –ordena Riza de repente y como respuesta doy un largo suspiro.

Dirijo mi mirada al documento y rápidamente doy una leída del contenido. Descubro que no es de importancia y sin dudarlo un momento quemo la hoja. Siguiente… una carta insultándome, eso es inaceptable, nuevamente quemo la hoja. Estoy seguro que encontraré más como esas en toda la pila. Una dice algo referente a Edward Gilfert… no me importa, quemo la hoja…

Edward Gilfert… Edward… Edward Elric… Acero

¿Cómo se encontrará ahora? Fui a visitarlo en la mañana pero Al me informo que estaba dormido. Pobre de Al, nunca puede dormir y tiene que soportar (seguramente) los descontrolados ronquidos de Ed.

… Todo lo que han sufrido es doloroso pero como siempre me escondo en mi rol de coronel bastardo para no mostrar pena por ellos. Apuesto a que si yo hubiera perdido a un ser tan importante habría hecho lo mismo: la transmutación humana. Quiero mostrarles apoyo para enfrentar este camino tan difícil, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo.

Debo hacerlo…

Ser como un padre para ellos… no ha de ser tan difícil

De repente el sonido grave que se produce al tocar la puerta hecha de fina madera me interrumpe de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante –es todo lo que alcance a decir con mi mente en otra parte. Veo como se abre la puerta y descubro que se trata de los hermanos Elric –Hola, Ed, Al, bienvenidos.

Escucho euforias por parte de mis subordinados y observo como los reciben con abrazos y leves palmadas. La teniente se acerca a Ed y le da un fuerte abrazo diciendo lo feliz que está al saber que está bien.

-Nos asustaste mucho Ed –exclamó Fuery.

-Lo sé, lo siento –responde el rubio un tanto apenado.

-Lo bueno es que ya estás con nosotros –confiesa Havoc al tiempo que le da un par de palmadas a Ed para después enmarañar su fina cabellera.

-Eso es muy cierto, Acero –digo para luego ponerme de pie y acercarme a los recién llegados –estamos muy felices de saber que ya estás con nosotros…, -continúo, acortando más la distancia entre él y yo. Segundos después lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo fuertemente –… con tu familia.

El abrazo duro apenas unos segundos pero me sentí tan bien.

Me sentí como un padre, uno verdadero

Eso es lo que importa, más que nada en el mundo.

Todos me observan atónitos por mi reacción, incluso Riza siendo tan seria, pero no me importa. Finalizo el cariño dando unas suaves caricias por su cabello y después le doy unas palmadas a Alphonse.

Acto después… me siento y doy un suspiro.

Por fin lo había logrado… por fin.

Edward… cumplí mi promesa.

* * *

Se estaba acercando mucho, quizá demasiado para mi gusto. No sabía que planes tenía bajo su cabeza. De repente siento como me toma de los hombros y me da un fuerte abrazo especificando que todos los de la habitación son mi familia.

Me quede paralizado, no lo podía creer… realmente me quiere… ¡realmente me considera un hijo! Entonces nunca aluciné lo de aquel día. Estaba muy feliz pero la parálisis me impedía el dar las gracias.

Veo como se aleja nuevamente y sonrío.

Alguien abre la puerta dejándose ver en pocos segundos. Hughes se acerca y como todos los demás pregunta por mi estado y me da unas cuantas palmadas.

-Le decíamos a Acero y a Alphonse, que está es su familia –vuelve a decir Roy. Maes silencia y sonríe inmediatamente.

-En eso estoy muy de acuerdo… se podría decir que ustedes son los pequeños del grupo…

-¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑO! –Grite en un impulso cortando indebidamente las palabras de Hughes –lo siento, es la costumbre.

Oigo carcajadas por parte de todos y me uno a estas. Incluso la teniente soltó unas risitas.

-… Como iba diciendo; Falman, Havoc, Fuery y Breda son como unos hermanos para ustedes, yo soy su tío –dijo con emoción –y Riza y Roy son como… sus padres –finaliza con una sonrisa pícara. La teniente solo suspira y Roy se torna nervioso.

Esos dos se ven lindos juntos… deberían establecer una relación…

* * *

Maes metió la pata. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirles eso? Riza… ¿su madre?, ¿está loco? La teniente no mostró reacción alguna, en cambio yo me puse más que nervioso. Cambio el tema rápidamente y consigo que olviden momentáneamente lo ocurrido.

Después de varias horas de una amigable charla con los Elric, éstos se fueron debido a un asunto sobre la piedra. Riza se acerca.

-¿Se encuentra contento? –cuestiona con una sonrisa.

-Más que eso. Estoy feliz de haber podido actuar como un padre con ellos.

-Apuesto a que ahorita están hablando sobre usted.

-¿Crees que me acepten?

-Claro que sí… estoy segura –responde con una bella sonrisa.

Vaya, es realmente hermosa. Sus ojos son un motivo de perdición, sus labios son delicados y provocan ciertas ganas de tocarlos, su cabello es perfecto, lástima que no se lo suelta de vez en cuando… se parece al de Edward. Riza es una bella mujer y en verdad quisiera que fuera mi esposa y que Ed y Al fueran mis hijos.

Nunca imaginé que desearía eso… siempre he visto la vida como algo divertido, como un reto. Nunca pensé que despertaría el ser paterno que tengo por naturaleza. Quizá es por la influencia de Hughes.

Gracias Maes…

Nuevamente me concentro con el papeleo con una gran sonrisa. Lo que dije hace poco es muy cierto.

Todos… mis subordinados, Riza, Maes, Alphonse y Edward… son mi familia.

Y estoy feliz con eso.

* * *

Nunca imagine tener al coronel como un padre. Es curioso ya que siempre he mostrado que lo odio y que lo insulto.

Soy el único que sabe que eso es un rol que debo controlar para ganar un poco de su respeto… bueno, eso era antes, ahora me doy cuenta de que admiro más de lo creía al coronel. Él si es un buen padre, puede serlo y estoy seguro de que quiere realizar ese papel.

Alphonse me mira de reojo y seguido saca el tema anterior.

-Es grandioso saber que tenemos una gran familia tan cerca de nosotros –opina.

-Si, creo que siempre lo han sido pero hasta apenas nos dimos cuenta.

-La familia es el núcleo principal en donde forjamos nuestro carácter y sentimientos. Lamentablemente nunca crecimos con _esa_ familia ya que mamá murió y papá… bueno, lo sabes. En fin, me gustaría que el coronel obtuviera el rol de un padre.

-Sé que muchas veces he dicho que lo odio pero la verdad es que no. Le estoy más que agradecido –confieso con una pequeña sonrisa –y confío en él.

-Yo también.

-… Familia –susurro –realmente tenemos una familia.

Y una familia que nunca imaginamos ya que es rara, es lo gracioso… pero está llena de cariño…

* * *

_**N/A **__Espero les haya gustado._

_Me apresuré lo más que pude para subir el capítulo. Cualquier error por favor avísenme._

_Ahora si Roy pudo comportarse como un buen padre… y el lindo de Ed está más que feliz._

_Creo que esa extraña compañía será el principio de una hermosa relación… (No es YAOI xD) _

_Ojala dejen reviews ya que es lo que impulsa a un autor a seguir el fic. _

_Les mando un besote ^^ y prometo subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. _


	4. Padre y Madre

**Padre y Madre**

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que estuve en el hospital. Al principio se sentía un ambiente lleno de tristeza, miedo, lágrimas y sangre… pero ahora, en la oficina del coronel, todo es armonioso.

En una ocasión fuimos a visitarlos, aunque, al final, terminamos ayudando al coronel con el trabajo que se le acumuló ese día, llevando papeles de un lugar a otro y resolviendo algunos problemas matemáticos. Nada complicado. Pero al llegar notamos que la teniente y el coronel lucían bastante contentos.

Desde ese día hemos investigado por medio de Hughes y él nos informó que posiblemente ya estén saliendo pero que su teoría aún no es oficial ya que son muy buenos ocultando sus sentimientos.

Eso nos hizo (a Al y a mí) muy felices. Maes nos comentó que ellos eran como unos padres y por alguna razón nos sentimos queridos. Lo gracioso es que, ni la teniente, ni el coronel, han mostrado tanto afecto. Pero el simple hecho de que ya estén saliendo es fenomenal y de eso todos están de acuerdo.

Estamos caminando por una calle que ultimadamente la hemos recorrido varias veces. Nos dirigimos al cuartel con una gran felicidad. La semana pasada, el coronel me llamó para preguntar por mi salud. Nunca el bastardo de mi padre hizo eso por mi… jamás le importe a ese desgraciado… es triste pero al menos ya hay alguien que si le importe, que si me ve como un hijo y que está dispuesto a cuidarme.

Llegamos a la oficina del coronel y entramos sin siquiera pedir permiso. No sé desde cuando perdimos las formalidades con el coronel. En fin, al entrar vimos que la teniente y el coronel se estaban besando.

Al y yo nos congelamos y afortunadamente ellos no se dieron cuenta, ya que rápidamente salimos del lugar sin realizar algún ruido que nos delatase. Nos recargamos en la puerta y yo comencé a jadear.

-¿Viste lo felices que estaban? –cuestionó Alphonse y yo solo afirmé con la cabeza –jamás pensé que lo que sospechaba Hughes fuera cierto.

-Yo tampoco… pero ¿sabes algo? estoy feliz por ellos.

-Yo también.

-Creo que esto nos deja una enseñanza –exclamé y recibí una mirada llena de curiosidad por parte de Al –ya no hay que entrar a un lugar sin antes tocar la puerta.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo entre rizas -¿se lo vas a contar al coronel?

-No quisiera preocuparlo… pero será gracioso ver su cara –concluí y antes de darme la vuelta alguien abrió la puerta.

-Ed, Al, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-H-Hola teniente. Vinimos a ver al coronel.

-Ya veo, entonces pasen –comentó al tiempo que abría la puerta y nos daba espacio para entrar –últimamente el coronel anda un tanto apurado ya que hay la posibilidad de que le aumenten el rango, así que tiene que dar una buena impresión en estos días, ya saben.

-Si, sabemos de que habla, teniente.

-Les pido que lo ayuden un poco. Como la última vez que ayudaron muchísimo al llevar tales papeles a la oficina del general Haruko.

-No se preocupe, lo haremos hoy si es necesario.

-Gracias –fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse pero se detuvo a pocos metros –Alphonse, ¿podrías ayudarme a cargar algo?

-Claro –afirmó también con la cabeza y acto seguido corrió hasta estar junto a la teniente sin antes haberse despedido de mí con la mano.

Luego yo entré a la oficina y cerré la puerta con sigilo. El coronel aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

* * *

-Coronel, ¿cómo está? –preguntó mientras se acercaba. Volteé a verlo e inconscientemente sonreí.

-Acero, estoy bien, gracias –no sé porqué no puedo llamarlo por su nombre, me dificulta mucho –y tú ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien… la teniente me dijo que quizá necesite ayuda, así que puede pedirme lo que quiera –me dijo con seriedad.

Supuestamente ya somos como una familia y ya lo hemos hablado pero aún así, ninguno de los dos, puede hablar sin formalidades. Di un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Edward, no tienes porque hablarme de usted.

-Lo sé pero se me dificulta.

-Entonces somos dos pero yo prefiero que me llames Roy a excepción de cuando estemos trabajando y yo quisiera llamarte por tu nombre. Basta de formalidades, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Lo estoy… aunque ya hubo una consecuencia –exclamó en un murmullo y eso me altero.

-¿Cómo que una consecuencia? –inquirí mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba al pequeño Ed.

-N-Nada que deba preocuparse, es solo que…

-… Solo que qué

-Al y yo los vimos, a la teniente y a usted, besándose –confesó y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba. Quedé mirando a la nada, escuchando mi nombre pero sin entender de quien provenía. ¿Nos vio besándonos? Eso era horrible. La teniente y yo no queríamos que se supiera, no lo deseábamos. Nos costó mucho trabajo abrir nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro y concluimos no mezclar el amor con el trabajo aunque era imposible, y ahora resultaba que los hermanos Elric lo sabían…

* * *

No escuchaba que lo nombraba ni sentía cuando lo zarandeaba. Eso me preocupo bastante. Intenté llevarlo al sillón por si se desmayaba pero su cuerpo se negó con una fuerza increíble.

-Coronel… coronel, ¿qué le ocurre? –preguntaba con angustia. ¿Por qué estaba tan pálido? No sé si lo que le manifesté resultó ser tan malo para él, pero era evidente que lucía enfermo –Coronel no vaya a desmayarse, por favor siéntese... –nuevamente no escuchaba. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se movía ni hablaba? -¿Roy?... Roy… ¡Roy!... ¡ROY! –grité con todas mis fuerzas y como consecuencia el susodicho reaccionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Porque no me escuchaba.

-… Lo siento, Ed, estaba pensando.

-¿Hice mal en confesarle?

-No, no, estuvo bien. Gracias por hacerlo.

-¿Por qué reacciono así? No creo que lo que haya dicho sea tan turbador.

-No queríamos que se supiera.

-¿Por qué?

-… No lo entenderías.

-Por favor cuénteme –suplique pero no recibí respuesta salvo un suspiro y cierta evasión -¿no me va a decir?

-No, por favor márchate –me pidió con frialdad. Baje la mirada dejando que mi cabello cubriese mi rostro y obedecí su petición.

¿Por qué no quería contarme?

¿Acaso era humillante o perturbante?

¿Por qué me sentía así? Tan triste, deprimido, confundido, arrepentido… con ganas de llorar.

Definitivamente quiero tener una buena relación con el coronel. Como padre e hijo… pero así jamás la tendré… nunca, si el coronel no pone de su parte.

Es increíble como la mente razona en poco tiempo. Pasó un segundo desde que pensé en todo aquello y en una respuesta.

-Está bien –acepté mientras elevaba mi mirada –aunque me duela saber que no confía en mí.

-No es eso Ed, es solo que… la teniente y yo hemos estado hablando. Resulta que coincidimos al decir que ustedes necesitan unos padres y decidimos que lo mejor sería mostrarnos en esos roles pero… no queríamos que se enterasen porque podrían sufrir si llegara el momento en que la teniente y yo tuviésemos que separarnos.

"Eso era absurdo" pensé

-Eso es absurdo –y dije –no somos unos niños ingenuos, no pueden alterar nuestra mente a su antojo. Nosotros _sabemos_ que ustedes no son nuestros padres así que no caeremos en esa falsa imagen. Nosotros teníamos una madre y también un padre, y a pesar de que ese bastardo nos abandonó y que mamá ya está muerta nosotros sabemos a la perfección de que nacimos gracias a los dos. Jamás nos creeríamos que ustedes son ellos, que ustedes los sustituirán y tampoco lo permitiremos… no tiene porqué preocuparse de eso. Ustedes pueden ser felices juntos, decidir si continuar o si no y no tiene que preguntarse si Al o yo sufriremos de su separación. Esas son sus decisiones así que no me venga con esa estupidez porque, de cualquier forma, nos hubiéramos enterado tarde o temprano y habríamos tenido la misma reacción: sentirnos felices de saber que ya están juntos.

* * *

Me dijo y como consecuencia me paralicé. El niño ya era casi un adulto y actuaba como tal, eso lo sabía, pero nunca imaginé que su madurez llegaría a ese extremo… aunque una parte de mí decía que eso era lo que más deseaba: reconstruir su familia… o tener una.

-Lo siento, Acero… quizá tengas razón pero compréndenos si te decimos que queremos lo mejor para ustedes y que...

* * *

-No tienen porque preocuparse por mí o por Al, no somos sus hijos. Hagan de su vida lo que se les plazca –dije con determinación –los queremos y mucho, pero no podemos permitir que su vida gire en nosotros. Estamos felices que estén juntos y ojala lo estén por disposición propia, no porque sea lo mejor para mí y para Al. Si tanto nos estiman… -me interrumpí para tragar saliva -… háganos el favor de no involucrarnos en sus decisiones. Y si su relación funciona como para formar una familia, por favor… -paré para dar un suspiro y para apretar mis puños con fuerza, de está manera me armaría de valor. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir me dolería, y bastante -… Tengan hijos propios… porque es mejor, se siente mejor… que tener a unos que no son suyos.

Finalicé para después salir de la oficina lo más rápido que pude, ignorando a Roy por completo. Sé que el me miraba partir con una gran tristeza y lo deduje al sentir un ambiente lleno de amargura que se disipó cuando cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-Lo siento Roy –dije en un susurro –pero es lo mejor.

Definitivamente era lo mejor.

Al y yo no podemos perjudicarlos. Ellos deben decidir su vida por ellos mismos, su vida no debe girar en nosotros, en nuestro bienestar, nuestras preferencias… nuestros deseos.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo sin mi consentimiento, resbaló por toda mi mejilla y con esa rapidez cayó al suelo. Me dolía el engañarme de esa forma. Definitivamente quería un padre como Roy, una madre como Riza, quería una familia que me protegiera, que me quisiera... una lo más parecido a la que siempre he querido: llena de amor, familiares, despreocupaciones, salud… y de un padre que esté siempre al pendiente de nosotros.

Pero no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que mi egoísmo dañara la vida de los demás. Tampoco podía dejar que se involucraran en la búsqueda de la piedra, porque, seguramente, eso harían: ayudarnos a encontrarla. Yo debo encontrarla porque yo fui quien dejo a Al, mi hermano, en ese estado.

Yo debo encontrarla.

Otra lágrima salió pero no dejé que avanzara. Basta de llorar. Era hora de ver a futuro, recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano, dejar de ver el pasado que siempre me dejaba un dolor en mi pecho. Siempre que recordaba me implantaba la misma palabra: _hubiera._

_Si hubiera sido un buen hijo: _Papá no se habría ido.

_Si papá no se hubiera ido:_ Mamá estaría con vida.

_Si hubiera evitado la trasmutación:_ Al tendría su cuerpo.

_Si Al tuviera su cuerpo:_ No estaríamos sufriendo.

_Si hubiera aceptado al coronel y a la teniente como padres… _

…No estaría llorando.

* * *

_**N/A **__Hola, hola ^^, aquí rogando a Dios que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me esforcé mucho en esta ocasión. Quería incluir un poco de drama. _

_¿Reviews?_

_En verdad deseo que si._

_Pobre de Ed ¿no lo creen? Debería de pensar un poco más en él antes de pensar en los demás… siempre siendo tan considerado. Por eso yo creo que muchos lo amamos xD. También deberían dejar esas formalidades. Ojalá que pronto ya pueda llamar a Roy papi… o papá… o padre, jajaja haber que opinan. _

_Subiré el próximo episodio lo más pronto posible. Primero debo pensar en una buena solución, y claro, en el título del capítulo ya que eso se me dificulta un poco._

_Les mando un besote._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	5. Desasosiego

_**N/A **__Hola, hola. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Me esforcé mucho y advierto que tiene drama por parte de nuestro personaje estrella: Edward Elric (ah tan lindo que es) y que no tiene contenido parental porque lo sustituí por un poco de RoyAi (RoyxRiza) espero les agrade._

* * *

**Desasosiego**

Después de tranquilizarme un poco me dirigí a donde estaba Al y la teniente. Tenía mucho miedo de entrar, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de que se me notase que estuve llorando. En el baño lucía un poco rojo de los ojos y también tenía una marca rojiza en mi mejilla simbolizando la caída de una lágrima; tuve que lavarme la cara varias veces con tal de desaparecer tales evidencias pero me sentía inseguro ya que era indudable que aún tenía los ojos hinchados.

Es una estupidez que el humano llore.

Odio llorar, pero odio más ver llorar a las personas.

¿Por qué soy tan débil? Me implanté esa pregunta de repente. Quizá porque mi vida no ha sido fácil: siempre sufriendo, siempre llorando, siempre solo… pero eso debería forjar mi carácter, hacerme más fuerte… que fastidio.

Toqué la puerta suavemente y seguido entré a la oficina notando que Alphonse no estaba en el cuarto.

-¡Ed, hola! –saludó Maes.

-Hola coronel –dije en un susurro. No tenía humor para hablar como el Edward sonriente que varios conocen.

-¿Buscas a tu hermano? –inquirió Havoc y yo afirmé con la cabeza.

-Estuvo aquí hace unos minutos pero salió con la teniente a dejar unos papeles al coronel –confesó Fuery. Me torné tenso.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ed? –cuestionó Maes. Negué con la cabeza.

-Iré a buscarlo –manifesté y acto seguido salí del lugar.

* * *

-Gracias, teniente –exclamé automáticamente al recibir unos documentos.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor? –cuestionó la bella dama que ahora es mi pareja, en tono preocupado.

-No, solo pensaba… ¿a dónde fue Al?

-A buscar a Edward, ¿por qué?

-Riza, tenemos que hablar.

-… ¿Qué pasa Roy? –inquirió en un tono adorable mientras se acercaba.

-Estoy preocupado por Ed –confesé para luego sentir unas caricias en mi espalda.

-¿Qué tiene Ed?

-Él y Alphonse nos vieron besarnos –revelé recibiendo una mirada preocupada –tuve que confesarles que lo hicimos por ellos.

-¿Se molestó?

-Si… pero más que molestarse, se entristeció.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me dijo que estaban felices de saber que ya estamos saliendo pero exclamó que no debimos hacerlo si solo es por pensar en su bienestar. En otras palabras me dio a entender que no dejarán que sus deseos arruinen nuestra vida.

-¿Por qué la arruinarían? Nosotros los queremos como a unos hijos.

-Sobre eso… me dijo que si nuestra relación funciona sería mejor… que tengamos hijos propios –exclamé realizando varias pausas para tragar saliva. Riza me miró sorprendida y después bajo la mirada.

Las palabras que me dijo Ed me dolieron, y mucho… Riza y yo los queremos como a unos hijos… lastima que no me dejó explicarle lo que sucedió.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos –sugirió la hermosa rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Que Ed no me acepte como un padre, que no quiera recibir mi cariño y que no deje que me acerque.

-Ambos sabemos que él lo desea, pero, como siempre, está pensando en los demás en vez de él mismo.

Permanecimos en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Riza detuvo sus caricias y se alejó de mí. Tuve que ponerme de pie inmediatamente para evitar que la hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado se fuese.

La tomé de las manos y la encaminé lejos de la puerta. Ambos nos sonreímos.

-Lo mejor de todo esto es que, por fin, te tengo a mi lado –declaré con una sonrisa.

-Debería ponerse a trabajar, señor. Su evaluación será pronto y…

-Tengo suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de la vida –interrumpí para después tomarla de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciar su cabello. Ella estaba dispuesta a crear un ambiente más romántico, así que, sin dudarlo, colocó sus delgados dedos alrededor de mi cuello haciendo presión para lograr alcanzar mis labios.

Un profundo y delicado beso.

Riza es estupenda. Es una mujer excelente y estoy seguro que nuestra relación durará bastante.

Finalizando el beso, ambos sonreímos y acto seguido nos separamos.

* * *

-¡Hermano! –gritó una voz conocida. Di la vuelta y descubrí que se trataba de Alphonse –te he estado buscando.

-Yo también Al, en realidad iba a la oficina del coronel.

-Ya veo… ¿a dónde vamos? –cuestionó con seriedad. Tardé minutos en responder.

¿A dónde vamos? Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta. Quizá a buscar la piedra pero ¿a dónde? En la biblioteca no hay información de ésta y no sabemos a donde podemos ir para buscarla… esto es el infierno. Realmente quiero recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano pero para eso necesito encontrar la maldita piedra primero.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a apretar con fuerza mis puños y Al se dio cuenta de eso ya que colocó su mano en mi hombro en un intentó de tranquilizarme.

-No lo sé –dije con la mirada baja y después de dar un suspiro. Me sentía tan estúpido al no saber que hacer con nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo le voy a regresar el cuerpo a Al si ni siquiera sé por donde empezar la búsqueda?... odio esto.

-Podríamos ir a la biblioteca –insinúo Alphonse pero solo recibió una mirada cansada de mi parte como respuesta -¿Qué? –cuestionó al no entender el mensaje.

-¿De qué serviría?

-Es mejor que estar aquí, quejándonos.

-No me estoy quejando.

-Pero se nota que quieres.

-No inventes cosas –dije molesto.

-No lo estoy inventando. Sé que algo te pasa, ¿qué te preocupa?

-No tengo nada –sisé pero no resulto, Alphonse me miraba incrédulo. Di un suspiro y comencé a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya te lo dije, Al, no lo se.

-Entonces ¿por qué caminas?

-¡No lo se ¿de acuerdo? –grité y acto seguido me detuve. Miré a Al de reojo y descubrí que estaba sorprendido –lo siento, Al.

-Hermano, ¿qué te ocurre? No estabas así cuando nos separamos. ¿Te peleaste con el coronel?

"El coronel, claro" pensé.

-No, solo estoy harto de no poder encontrar la piedra.

-Debemos tener paciencia, sabíamos que el viaje sería fortuito y difícil pero prometimos intentarlo… o ¿hay algo más que te preocupa?

-Lo arruiné Al.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El coronel ya lo ha dicho miles de veces, nos quiere y nos considera como unos hijos. Eso me hizo sentir realmente bien y desde el fondo deseaba sentirme amado por otras personas, por unos adultos que inclusive podría llamar padres. Pero mi egoísmo no podía permitir que sus vidas se arruinaran.

-¿Arruinaran?

-Ellos dos, la teniente y el coronel, solo están saliendo porque consideran que es lo mejor para nosotros y en verdad lo es, o por lo menos para mí ya que los consideraría como una familia pero… no podría permitir que tomen decisiones en donde no están de acuerdo solo por pensar en nosotros –finalicé con la mirada baja permitiendo que mi flequillo tapase mis ojos.

-Hermano, eso no es cierto –dijo Al ocasionando que alzara la vista rápidamente y que lo viese intrigado –la teniente me contó algo distinto. Nosotros solo fuimos la causa por la que decidieran acercarse de otra forma, en vez de trabajo. Al principio hablaron de nosotros pero conforme avanzó la plática expresaron sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Después de ese día comenzaron a salir pero no lo hicieron pensando en nosotros sino haciendo lo que sus corazones dijeron.

-Pero el coronel me dijo que podríamos sufrir si ambos llegaban a separarse.

-Quizá quiso darte a entender algo más.

-No Al, él me dejo claro ese punto.

-Es curioso ya que yo tengo otra versión… de cualquier forma, debiste decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Confesarle que estaríamos más que felices de saber que tenemos una familia tan cerca de nosotros.

-No, Al, no podemos depender de ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos llegase a irse o… a morir? Sufriríamos como lo hicimos con mamá y créeme que ya hemos soportado mucho dolor y dudo que aguantemos otra dosis.

-Quizá tengas razón –murmuró con tristeza.

-… Vamos… vamos a la biblioteca –exclamé con una triste sonrisa antes de encaminarme hacia la salida del cuartel, junto con Alphonse en busca de la piedra.

* * *

Estaba más que nervioso. El general Hakuro me había citado para hablar sobre algunos asuntos pero la razón por la que estaba tan histérico era porque tenía que dejar una buena imagen para subir de rango a General. Había estado ensayando para lograr tan buena impresión pero simplemente toda mi preparación se me olvidó de repente. Estaba muy alterado.

Riza vino a verme minutos antes de ir con el general. Me dedicó bastante de su valioso tiempo para mantenerme relajado. Bueno, unos cuantos besos ayudaron bastante.

Me dirigí a la oficina del general y al estar frente a la puerta di un largo suspiro, seguido toqué y luego entré.

-¡Oh Mustang! Que grata sorpresa, te agradezco que hayas venido.

"Claro que vendría, me conviene" pensé –gracias a usted, general Hakuro, por invitarme.

-Basta las formalidades Mustang. En verdad me alegro que estés aquí. No hay hombre en quien confíe más.

-Gracias, general.

-Supongo que sabes la razón… hace unos años tú y tus soldados me salvaron a mí y a mi familia de aquel intento de secuestro en el tren. Te lo agradezco.

-No tiene porqué señor.

-Quizá, pero en verdad estoy en deuda contigo.

El general es una buena persona, me agrada. Y me agrada más que confié tanto en mí. Por sus comentarios me vi forzado a sonreírle.

-Te tengo un trabajo el cual puede ayudarte mucho –dijo.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Pero te advierto que tendrás que viajar al norte.

-¿Al norte, señor? ¿A qué se debe?

-Nos falta personal en ese lugar y tú serías perfecto para mantenerlo en control.

-Eso significa que tendría que quedarme para siempre.

-Sé que suena fuerte, pero es lo mejor. Quizá exageramos en ese punto, tal vez te quedes unos años, no estoy seguro… ¿qué opinas?

-Es un honor recibir ese puesto, señor, pero… no estoy seguro –dije sumiso. No podía dejar a Edward y Alphonse aquí. Simplemente no podía…

-Entiendo… ¿qué te parece si mañana me das una respuesta?

-Le agradezco su comprensión pero creo saber la respuesta y creo que es un_ no_… lo siento.

-Descuida, debes tener razones para querer quedarte aquí. Yo tampoco lo aceptaría si tuviese que alejarme de mis hijos y mi esposa… pero en todo caso ¿sabes qué pasará si no lo aceptas?

-Permanecería en este rango y en este lugar, lo sé.

-Hasta que te tenga otra oportunidad. Será mejor que vaya pensando el como ayudarte.

-Gracias, general.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Mustang, confió en ti. Sé que lograrás ser un excelente General pero por el momento tendrás que permanecer como Coronel.

-Entiendo… en verdad, lamento el haberlo decepcionado.

-Al contrario coronel, al contrario… por cierto ¿has escuchado los rumores de Lior?

-No señor.

-Se dice que el sacerdote que lo gobierna tiene ciertos _poderes._

-¿Qué clase de poderes?

-Algunos dicen que el tal padre Cornello tiene habilidades extraordinarias con la alquimia, lo cual es lo más lógico en mi opinión, pero otros aseguran que se trata de un poder del propio _Dios_.

Eso suena interesante… tal vez se trate de la… no, no, no puede ser.

-Es extraño –dije automáticamente.

-Dicen que trae consigo un anillo con una piedra color rojo –exclamó el general y como reacción lo miré sorprendido.

Salí de la oficina con cierta alegría, aunque también un poco arrepentido. ¿Dejar la oportunidad de ser general solo por los chicos? Era estúpido, Edward seguramente se enojaría… al menos tenía información que les gustaría escuchar y con eso estaríamos a mano.

Pero nada es más importante que Ed y Al.

Tomé una buena decisión… estoy seguro.

* * *

Siempre que venimos es el mismo resultado.

No hay información alguna de la piedra.

Comienzo a desesperarme siendo reflejado al colocar mi mano en mi sien. Estoy harto de no poder devolverle a Al su cuerpo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo? Se lo prometí pero aún así resulta ser imposible.

Simplemente es imposible.

Pasaron las horas, horas de búsqueda y desesperanza, horas de volverme loco y horas de rendirse. Nos dirigíamos al hotel con una expresión de abatimiento. Yo me encerré en el baño con el pretexto de que quería darme un baño; lo hice ya que necesitaba que el agua borrara más marcas de lágrimas.

Alphonse no lo sabe… él cree que nunca lloro. Pero soy humano y cuando puedo o cuando en verdad estoy sufriendo, lo hago.

El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, mojándolo en el transcurso. Pequeñas gotas se formaban en las puntas de mi cabello, cayendo simultáneamente y formándose otras conforme el agua llegaba hasta éstas. Tomé el shampoo que tenía de lado izquierdo y lo exprimí dejando que el espeso contenido creciera en mi mano. Después lo coloque en mi cabello realizando suaves movimientos para esparcirlo. Minutos después lo enjuagué y dedique a limpiar otras partes de mi cuerpo.

El baño duró apenas unos minutos pero para mi fue una eternidad. Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que impedían que pensara adecuadamente. Roy y Riza como padres, la piedra filosofal, el cuerpo de Al, la alquimia… mi vida. Todo tipo de cuestiones rodearon mi mente al mismo tiempo provocándome un fuerte dolor en el cráneo. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a dormir pero un nuevo remordimiento llegó a mí: Alphonse no puede dormir. Siempre está solo en las noches.

Estaba devastado. Tomé la toalla y sequé cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con esta. Agarré una blusa negra que tenía limpia y me la coloqué, hice lo mismo con mis bermudas. Hacía frío y sin dudarlo tomé mi chamarra negra. Salí del baño y noté que Alphonse leía un libro. Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de acostarme en la suave cama.

Lo único bueno de dormir es que te olvidas de todos tus problemas momentáneamente… eso era lo que creía de niño y realmente funcionaba.

Pero desde que mamá murió e intentamos realizar la transmutación he tenido pesadillas de todo tipo. Ya estoy acostumbrado pero aún así es doloroso el saber que tendrás un sueño relacionado con todo tu sufrimiento así que antes de acostarme intento programar mi cerebro para tener una fantasía alegre… lamentablemente, nunca ha funcionado… y dudo que hoy funcione.

Porque hoy… fue otro día en el infierno.

* * *

_**N/A **__Más drama! Muajajaja._

_El capítulo me pareció fenomenal y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito comentarios, todos positivos y hermosos en su forma de ser._

_Ese hermoso de Roy, desaprovechó una grandiosa oportunidad de convertirse en general, todo por el lindo de Ed y Al… es tan lindo. _

_Bueno, en este fic, ya que en el anime es muy serio y reservado ¬¬. En verdad me hubiera gustado ver un poco de parental de Roy y Ed en el anime… sería tan hermoso! ^^_

_El próximo capítulo (prometo) tendrá bastante Parental de Roy y Ed (Ya lo dije, no es YAOI) aunque es cierto que todos lo confunden… __Maho Kijutsu__:_ _en verdad necesitaré ese cartel color neón -w- ¿tú podrías hacérmelo? Jajajaja, es broma._

_Bueno, me retiro, pero antes: les mando un besote._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	6. Salvamento

_**N/A **__Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6. Incluye algo de dramita pero (como les prometí) también tiene Parental Roy y Ed._

_Espero les guste y nos vemos al final del episodio ^^ _

* * *

**Salvamento**

Un extraño ruido me despertó. Miré de reojo la ventana y descubrí que ya estaba amaneciendo, posiblemente eran las seis de la mañana y eso provocó que abrazara con más fuerza a la almohada.

Escuché que Alphonse se levantaba… no sé de donde ni porqué pero afortunadamente me volví a quedar dormido, escuchando entre sueños voces muy conocidas y luego, la puerta cerrarse.

Quién sabe quien era pero no deje que me despertara.

Está vez soñé con algo peor. Al principio fantaseaba con nuestra casa en Rizenbull, junto con nuestra madre y Al con su cuerpo normal. En el segundo intento de quedar dormido tuve una pesadilla: la transmutación de mamá, aquél cuerpo retorcido que me miraba, pero esta vez habló: "_¿Por qué, Edward?... ¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?" _Me decía mientras se arrastraba hasta quedar frente a mi rostro; una escena horrible. "_Creí que me amabas, Ed. Creí que me revivirías… pero me has matado nuevamente, ¿por qué Ed?_" Fue lo último que escuché antes de abrir mis ojos de un golpe y de sentarme en la cama a una velocidad impresionante. Ni si quiera yo sé cuando fue que me senté en la cama.

Jadeaba.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano? –cuestionó Alphonse desde la otra cama. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-… Nada –evadí el tema pero no pude evitar preocupar más a mi hermano al verme colocar mis manos en mi cabeza. Una estúpida posición que me prometía seguridad.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –inquirió.

Alphonse ya sabía de mis cotidianas alucinaciones. Se lo tuve que confesar un día que tuve una horripilante pesadilla provocando que fuera directo al baño a vomitar. Ese fue el primer día que soñé con la transmutación de mamá, con el cuerpo que prometía ser nuestra madre y con la muerte de aquella _cosa._

-… Sí –afirmé en un susurro, reflejando toda la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento.

Traté de tranquilizarme pero no pude. Me paré velozmente y antes de poder escuchar la reciente pregunta de mi hermano, me dirigí al baño a vomitar. No entiendo como es que el día que realicé la transmutación no regurgité, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo consuetudinario.

Cuando paré de producir aquellos sonidos perturbantes escuché que Alphonse se acercó al baño. Jalé la cadena e intenté ponerme de pie siendo ayudado por Al y mientras yo me limpiaba la boca él acariciaba mi espalda con movimientos suaves. De arriba a bajo y viceversa.

-Gracias Al –murmuré antes de secarme la boca con una toalla que encontré.

-Hermano, iré a traerte medicina –exclamó sin darme la oportunidad de negarme ya que salió del baño, encaminándose a la salida.

Luego de que Al salió yo me dirigí a la cama, me senté en esta y permanecí en silencio hasta que un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me dirigí a la puerta pensando que era Al el causante de tales sonidos pero al abrirla no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Hola, Ed.

-Co-Coronel –tartamudeé.

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar con ustedes… sobre todo contigo –comentó con seriedad y acto seguido permití que accediera –vine a buscarlos en la mañana pero Alphonse me dijo que estabas dormido.

"¿En al mañana?" rememoré "Entonces ¿él fue quien hizo ruido y quien habló con Al?"

-¿Para qué?

-Escucha, Ed… malinterpretaste las cosas.

-Lo sé –lo interrumpí –Al me explicó la verdad.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que ustedes son novios por disposición propia, no por pensar en nosotros.

-Pero no te mentí al decirte que nos importas.

Silencié por varios minutos, con la mirada baja y con la presencia de náuseas.

-Pero lo que yo te dije también es cierto –empecé mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza. Otra vez me dejaría engañar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que los quiero como a unos padres… y que deseo que se conviertan en unos? Es complicado –no podemos permitir que sus vidas se arruinen por…

-Deja de decir eso –me interceptó en un tono molesto –nuestras vidas no van a estropearse, al contrario. Ambos los queremos como a unos hijos y deseamos tenerlos cerca. La única razón por la que no queríamos decirles era porque podrían sufrir con una probable separación no por otra cosa. Sé que continuarán con su vida y nosotros también lo haremos… solo les pedimos que nos permitan estar cerca de ustedes.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente… ¿Estarían dispuestos a cargar con nosotros y con nuestros problemas? Nuestra meta es peligrosa, de eso no hay duda y fue por eso que me di cuenta de algo… no podía permitir que muriesen por nuestra culpa.

-Entonces no aceptamos –dije con todo el esfuerzo del mundo ya que estaba comenzando a retractarme –no queremos recibir ese cariño, confundirnos con aquellos roles de padres, no queremos que ustedes sustituyan a los verdaderos y tampoco deseamos que ustedes se acerquen –finalicé con la mirada baja. No me atrevía a mirar al coronel a los ojos porque, seguramente, estaba más que destrozado.

En ese momento quise gritarle que todo era mentira, que solo lo hacíamos para protegerlos… pero no debía ser débil.

-… Entiendo –dijo después de varios minutos con una voz fuerte pero deprimida a la vez –esa es su decisión y en eso no nos meteremos –finalizó para ponerse de pie.

-Lo lamento –fue lo único que pude decir antes de levantarme de la cómoda cama para correr al baño ocasionando que el coronel se asustara. Lo último que supe fue que estaba en frente del retrete regurgitando solo saliva. Era repulsivo.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo? –cuestionó Roy preocupado mientras corría hacia al cuarto, luego estaba detrás de mí y eso me dio pena. De repente sentí que tomaba mis cabellos y los sujetaba detrás de mi cabeza, intenté preguntarle sus motivos pero solo logré producir un gemido –no queremos que vomites en estos ¿o sí?

Cielos, que vergüenza… pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho, solo me era primordial terminar con la sesión de vomito.

Después de varios minutos salimos del baño y nos sentamos nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Por qué vomitaste? –cuestionó de repente.

-… Por nada.

-No me digas que por nada, es obvio que algo tienes –no realicé intento por alargar la plática, de hecho quería terminarla –te traeré medicina.

-No es necesario, Al ya fue por una… lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué nadie me escucha? Le dije que no fuera.

-¿No es obvio? Se preocupa por ti. Igual que como Riza, Maes y yo lo hacemos.

-No necesito que lo hagan… no me lo merezco –musité.

-¿No te lo mereces? –cuestionó. Di un suspiro ya que sabía que recibiría un interrogatorio –Eso es absurdo, todo mundo necesita un poco de cariño.

-Ya te lo dije… no lo merezco… quizá cuando recuperé el cuerpo de Al pueda meritar un poco.

-No seas idiota, Edward –dijo. Lo miré con cierto odio pero a la vez con cansancio –explícame una cosa, a parte de la transmutación humana ¿qué otros pecados has hecho?

-No tengo humor de hablar de eso.

-Ahora vas a tener que escucharme.

-No lo haré o provocarás que vomite más, no me siento bien ¿de acuerdo? Quiero dormir, quiero relajarme solo un día, un día me basta para despreocuparme y para…

-No dejaré que te deprimas aquí… vamos, alcanzaremos a Alphonse.

-Ya te dije que no quiero… además, estoy acostumbrado a vomitar.

-Debe ser porque no comes bien –opinó Mustang. Un intento estúpido de parecer doctor –vamos por algo de comida.

-No quiero –alcé un poco la voz, en verdad no quería alimentarme, acabaría vomitándolo todo –y ese no es el problema.

* * *

-Entonces ¿cuál es? Genio –inquirí con molestia. El niño es bueno para volver locos a las personas.

-… No lo entenderías.

-¿Entender qué? –estaba cada vez más irritado.

-Si te molesta tanto estar aquí mejor lárgate –dijo con frialdad –al fin y al cabo nunca te pedí que te quedaras.

-No puedes obligarme, Edward, y me quedaré porque en verdad necesitas ayuda, ahora, ¿cuál es la razón por la que vomitas tanto?

-… Tú no lo viste.

-¿Ver qué?

-Tú no viste el resultado de la transmutación… la cosa que salió de esta… no has vivido lo que yo y Al y no sabes lo que es un verdadero infierno –comenzó con la voz un tanto quebradiza –desde ese día he tenido todo tipo de pesadillas. Algunas son referentes a Al, pero la mayoría son de mamá y de la cosa que salió de la transmutación… cada vez son peores y como consecuencia… supongo que lo sabes.

-¿Vomitas por esas alucinaciones? –interrogué. Edward afirmó con la cabeza para después mantenerla abajo. Se notaba que estaba humillado y también solo. Me acerqué al chico y le di un abrazo.

* * *

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Al principio estaba sorprendido pero después me relaje con aquel contacto.

-Nunca sabré lo que se siente haber vivido lo de ustedes, pero puedo asegurarte que te ayudaré a que este camino que escogieron no sea tan doloroso. Edward, no te miento cuando te digo que te considero un hijo y que te quiero como uno. Jamás permitiría que sufrieras –me decía al tiempo que acariciaba mi cabello. Solo por esta ocasión lo traía suelto y eso me hizo recordar que tenía que peinarlo –te ayudaremos a no sufrir más.

Abrí mis ojos producto de la sorpresa, no por lo que dijo sino por algo que recordé.

-No quiero Roy –exclamé en voz baja –no quiero que se metan en este infierno.

Silencio total.

Roy comenzó a soltarme creando un ambiente decepcionado y… deprimente.

* * *

¿Por qué no me quería como un padre?

¿Por qué no permitía que me acercara?

-¿Por qué? –cuestioné automáticamente.

-Porque no… no quiero perderlos –finalizó.

¿Perdernos?

¿Por qué nos perdería?

-Pero podemos ayudarte.

-Sé que pueden pero… Al y yo hicimos la transmutación. Es la consecuencia de nuestros pecados y al ser nuestros… debemos realizar la búsqueda, solos.

Ahora entendía sus razones. Sonreí y acto seguido comencé a reír.

* * *

Comenzó a reírse, no entendía porqué.

Lo miré suplicantemente para que me explicara sus razones pero no me hizo caso hasta que paró de reír.

-Crees mucho en el principio de equivalencia, Edward.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que dices, en parte es cierto, pero nuestro apoyo no ocasionará nuestra muerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ni siquiera has visto la verdadera muerte, enano.

Enano.

Enano.

¿¡Enano!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES UN ENANO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITA AYUDA DE LOS MAYORES PARA ENCONTRAR LA ESTÚPIDA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL?

Genial, fomenté las carcajadas.

-Efectivamente, a ti, Edward –"¡Maldito coronel!" pensé –Pero hablando en serio… un poco de ayuda no hará el camino más difícil, al contrario.

-Y ¿en qué podrías ayudarnos? –cuestioné haciendo pucheros.

-Te tengo información útil sobre la piedra.

-¿Qué? –inquirí. Debía ser una broma -¿en serio?

-Sí… pero antes… vamos a que comas algo.

-No tengo hambre y si como acabaré vomitándolo.

-Pero tampoco es bueno que te sobrepases… ya son las 11:00 y tu estómago no ha recibido nada de alimento, ¿quieres matarlo?

-No puedes obligarme.

-Si no bajas, no te diré en donde está la piedra.

¡Rayos! Era un desgraciado.

Tuve que aceptar.

Bajamos al comedor pero antes (claro) me cambié; obviamente no bajaría en bermudas. Roy pidió fruta, pan, huevos y (cuando me distraje) ordenó leche. Me forzó a comer toda la comida que tenía frente e intentó hacer lo mismo con la leche pero no me dejé.

-Edward –me nombró. Le interrogué con la boca llena logrando solo realizar un extraño sonido –primero trágate lo que tienes en la boca –me ordenó.

-¿Qué? –pregunté molesto luego de obedecer su petición.

-La razón por la que no aceptaste el estar cerca de ustedes, fue porque ¿tenías miedo de perdernos? –cuestionó y como resultado bajé la cabeza.

-Creí haberlo dejado claro.

-No seas tonto, Edward. La búsqueda de la piedra aún no ha mostrado ser peligrosa.

-Pero lo es, estoy seguro, solo que hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora.

-Creí que no creías en la suerte.

-Tú me entiendes, fue un decir.

* * *

Me acerqué al rubio y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Es realmente agradable hacerlo, pasar tus dedos entre éste y permitiendo sentir lo sedoso que es.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho que me toquen el cabello –exclamó aunque sabía que era mentira. Se veía tan relajado.

-Es porque no estás acostumbrado a que te lo hagan… ¿quién fue la última persona en hacerlo?

-… Quizá Winry.

-¿Lo ves? Falta que te vuelvas a acostumbrar.

-Tal vez… ¿no vas a contarme sobre la piedra?

-Preferiría que tu hermano también escuchase.

-Ya se está tardando demasiado –murmuró mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intentó por localizarlo.

-Estoy seguro que no tarda en venir.

-Coronel –me nombró de repente. Solo le sonreí.

-Ya te pedí que no me llames así.

-Se me dificulta.

-Está bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

-… ¿Realmente… nos quieres?

Inquirió en un tono bastante bajo. Lo miré con seriedad y acto seguido continúe mis caricias.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo?

-No lo sé… tal vez desde que los vi en Rizenbull. Al verlos tan heridos.

-Para mí fuiste un metiche –dijo ocasionado que me riera.

-Tal vez pero yo solo acudí a la carta de su padre.

-Sabes que no fue de él.

-Si.

-… Y él no es un padre… al menos no uno verdadero.

-Pero es tu verdadero padre. Tal vez sus acciones fueron indebidas y no tienen justificación pero siempre será tu papá.

-Ojala no fuera así –exclamó. Yo sonreí –hubiera preferido mil veces ser hijo de alguien más.

¿De alguien más? eso valía la pena saber.

-¿Cómo quien?

* * *

¿Cómo quien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Yo mismo sabía la respuesta pero me era imposible decirla.

Quería gritarle: _como alguien como tú _o simplemente _haber sido hijo tuyo _pero simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué no podía? Ya sabía que el coronel me quería pero aún así… ya era hora de mostrar mis sentimientos.

-C-Como… como…

-¡Hermano! –Me interrumpió Alphonse –no sabía que estabas aquí… coronel, hola.

-Hola Alphonse.

-Hermano te traje tu medicina.

-Gracias Al, pero sabías que no la quería.

-No fui hasta la farmacia para que no te la tomes. Hazlo.

-No quiero, ya estoy bien, además sabe asquerosa.

-Edward, cómetelo –me ordenó Roy y antes de poder reclamar sentí como me tomaban de las manos y las alzaban; rápido miré de reojo y descubrí que era Al quien me sujetaba. Forcejé pero antes de entender el plan que tenían el coronel y Al bajo sus cabezas sentí como me forzaban a abrir la boca, batallé pero no funcionó. El coronel introdujo el jarabe, sentí como recorría mi garganta provocando que me asfixiara y también degusté el asqueroso sabor.

Jadeaba mientras veía como se alejaban.

-Malditos –susurre. Me puse de pie dispuesto a golpearlos (sobre todo al coronel) pero me detuve al detectar que ya no sentía náuseas.

-¿Lo ves? Es mejor tomar la medicina, acero –exclamó Roy en tono burlón.

-¡Lo sé pero no debieron sujetarme así, casi ocasionaron que me asfixiara!

-De no haberlo hecho no te la habrías tomado –respondió Alphonse inteligentemente provocándome un pequeño enrojecimiento.

-Al menos pudieron avisarme de sus planes.

-No te habrías dejado. Apuesto a que hubieras salido corriendo –comentó Roy ocasionando que lo odiara más… o al menos eso quería aparentar porque si les estaba un poco agradecido.

-Solo no lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Lo dudo… si continúas con tus pesadillas entonces tendremos que comprarte todo un equipo.

-Es un bastardo coronel, ¿sabía eso?

-Lo sé y es gracioso serlo contigo –dijo después de sonreír petulantemente. "Maldito idiota" pensé. Estaba dispuesto a largarme de ese maldito lugar pero simplemente mis piernas no me lo permitían –por cierto, Acero, ya deberías comenzar a trabajar.

-No me mandes ¿de acuerdo?

-Soy tu superior.

-No me importa… estuve dos semanas en el hospital por tu culpa así que dame la oportunidad de descansar un poco.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ya olvídalo.

-¡Nunca!

* * *

En verdad es un niño… algunas veces desesperante y otras, simplemente gracioso, pero, sin importar el carácter que cargue, le tengo mucho cariño y estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo.

-Casi lo olvido, debemos hablar sobre la piedra filosofal –comencé logrando obtener silencio e interés por parte de los Elric –sé donde pueden encontrarla.

* * *

_**N/A**__ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco reviews o tomatazos? Jajaja._

_Pues solo espero su aprobación._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el cual se adelantará bastante… quizá a antes del suceso del laboratorio cinco… eso significa que vendrá más drama MUAJAJAJA! _

_Nos vemos_

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	7. Muerte

_**N/A **__Disculpen, disculpen la tardanza. Sé que no tengo pretexto pero, lo único bueno, es que por fin está el capítulo 7!_

_Espero sea de su agrado. Advierto que no incluye Roy y Ed Parental, es más bien Ed y Maes. Espero me perdonen. _

_Pero para el próximo capítulo (ojala) se enorgullecerán de mi. Jaja._

_Bueno no les quito tiempo. Ojala les agrade. _

* * *

**Muerte**

_No… No puede estar pasando esto… ¿Alphonse?... ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿Por qué… por qué yo estoy así?_

_¿Qué pasó?_

…

-Vaya Edward, escuché que te habías levantado.

-Si, un poco.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti Al?

-Claro.

-¡Oh lo olvidé!, no he tenido oportunidad de comer hoy.

-Bien, le traeré algo de comida.

-Si, teniente Ross, ¿por qué no va con él?

-Entendido señor.

-Gracias, estoy muy hambriento… sobre el laboratorio cinco, en lo que concierne al reporte oficial, todo lo que concierne allí es considerado como daños colaterales causados por Cicatriz, pero no necesito decirte que no estoy convencido de eso… encontramos muchos cadáveres que sospechamos eran quimeras y gran cantidad de equipos complejos que no puedo evitar pensar que funcionaron hasta ayer y prisioneros sobrevivientes que aseguran que fueron llevados allí por el general de brigada Gran, quien ambos sabemos está en una tumba con el cráneo desecho. Ed ¿qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Ed?

-… ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Me desmayé.

-No vengas con eso. Solo dime lo que viste ¿si?

-… Son cosas, difíciles Hughes.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo y a juzgar por los resultados de la búsqueda, estoy seguro que pueden obtener problemas si me informan pero, saben que pueden contar conmigo.

-Lo sé Hughes… lo sé, eres como un tío para nosotros, eres familia y sin dudarlo te contaría las cosas pero…

-Simplemente tememos que algo llegue a pasarle –exclamó Al.

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso, no moriré por saberlo.

-Hughes, por favor no…

-Ya se los dije –me interrumpió –no moriré, no puedo, debo y voy quedarme con mi hija y mi esposa… ahora, díganmelo, ¿qué fue lo que vieron?

-Homúnculos

-¿Homúnculos? ¿Personas artificiales?

-Así es… créeme no eran humanos.

-… ¿Están relacionados con la piedra filosofal?

-Diría que trataban de convencerme de crear una piedra para hacerlos humanos y lo que es peor querían que utilizara prisioneros para hacerlo.

-… Es difícil de creer

Dile Al ¿no es cierto?

-Si…

-… Un guardián cuya alma estaba unida a una armadura, una psicópata llamada envidia, tatuajes de ourobors, la serpiente que devora su propia cola y arreglos para crear una piedra filosofal. Esas fueron las cosas que vi allí Hughes.

-Esto se esta convirtiendo en algo terriblemente serio y todo se trata de una pequeña piedra roja.

-Ha sido serio por años, el doctor Marco me dijo que la piedra fue usada como arma en la rebelión oriental… De cualquier modo, esos homúnculos me dijeron que me permitían vivir por su bien, porque se los ordenaron.

-Gracias por la información, me encargaré de esto. Ahora descansa. ¿Por que tú y tu hermano no se ocupan de ustedes por un tiempo?

Sonreí inconscientemente, aunque en el fondo sentía un extraño nudo. Pronto el tema cambió a todo lo contrario. Maes nos informó con demasiado énfasis el cumpleaños sobre Elysia, no quise recordarle que también era el mío y al parecer Alphonse también lo había olvidado pero… ¿qué importaba? No merezco ninguna fiesta, no hasta que le regrese a Al su cuerpo, después de ese día podré preocuparme por disfrutar de mi vida pero mientras tanto me veré obligado a afrontar este camino tan difícil.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no estoy solo. Tengo a Winry, la abuela, Maes, los subordinados de Roy, Riza y obviamente el coronel. Todos ellos son mi familia y evidentemente estoy creciendo junto a ellos. No tengo porqué preocuparme, Maes tiene razón, nada sucederá, la vida no puede llegar a ser tan injusta, haciéndome pagar con la muerte de otros que no tuvieron que ver con mi pecado, definitivamente el castigo sería solamente de Al y mío… estoy seguro que nada pasará… no quedaremos solos…

Nadie morirá

Nadie

-Y ¿cómo está el coronel? –inquirió Alphonse, sacándome inmediatamente de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, ya saben, siendo tan petulante.

No pude evitar dejar salir un par de carcajadas aunque el dolor hizo que me detuviese.

-Creo que necesitan descansar.

-Oh vamos, quédate un poco más. Eres el único que hace que este lugar no sea tan deprimente.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ed? ¿Acaso la teniente y el sargento no les hicieron una grata compañía?

-Solo recibí una cachetada por parte de la teniente.

Ahora fue el turno de Hughes de carcajearse, lo envidiaba ya que no recibió ninguna punzada ante tal reacción.

-Supongo que habría una razón, ¿cuál fue?

-… Mejor déjanos descansar –exclamé y nuevamente rió.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto se marchó con una gran sonrisa aunque no pude evitar sentir un extraño presentimiento. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué siento que la… la muerte está…? No, no, solo fue la experiencia que viví en el laboratorio 5. Es eso.

Intenté acostarme pero otra punzada hizo que me detuviese.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? –cuestionó Alphonse limitando su preocupación.

-Solo son las heridas –respondí e intenté dormir.

…

Pasaron unos días para que pudieran darme de alta. Mi hermano ya está completo pero aún así lo noté extraño. En una ocasión salió corriendo del hospital y Winry y yo tuvimos que buscarlo por toda Central. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Al final nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma y me siento cada vez mejor; aquel nudo que se mostraba como si fuera la muerte ha desaparecido.

Tenemos nuevos planes: iremos a ver a nuestra maestra, o al menos eso les dijimos a Maes, el Mayor, la teniente y el sargento, con tal de evitar más peligros; pero la verdad es que iremos a buscar más sobre la piedra pero bajo el conocimiento ishvalano. No esperamos obtener buenos resultados pero al menos lo intentaremos y no nos quedaremos con la duda.

Estamos en el tren, preparados para partir, Maes vino a despedirnos al igual que el mayor, solo faltaría alguien: el coronel. Si él falta, y quizá la teniente pero si pensamos quien falta entonces haría una gran lista. De cualquier forma ambos son buena compañía, quizá el mayor no tanto pero aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Sin embargo siento un extraño sentimiento, como si… fuera ¿el adiós para siempre? ¿Por qué pensaré eso? Entonces dirijo mi mirada hacia Hughes… lo veo lejos, demasiado. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Ed, ¿estás bien? .inquirió Winry.

-¿Eh? –pregunté tontamente. Luego me doy cuenta que el tren ya ha avanzado una gran distancia –pero ¿cuándo…?

-¿Cuándo qué? –curioseó Alphonse.

-… Nada, olvídenlo.

Acto después me quedo dormido y tengo un perturbante sueño en donde Hughes se despide. Lo más raro es que es el único ser que está en aquél espacio blanco. Me siento extraño, lo siento lejano, vacío, gris… muerto… ¡¿muerto? No, no, ¡no!

_-¡Hughes! _–grito mientras corro para estar cerca de él pero conforme avanzo él se aleja aún más _-¡espera, no te vayas! –_Chillo desesperado pero él no me responde, solo me observa y mueve su mano en señal de despedida

-¡ESPERAAA!

He despertado notando inmediatamente que no ya han pasado unas horas. Winry y Al me miran sumamente preocupados.

-Hermano, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Estás bien, Ed?

Pero antes de poder contestar la voz del maquinista nos informa de la próxima parada. Sin dudarlo ni un momento y siguiendo esa extraña corazonada me levanto de mi asiento angustiando aún más a mi hermano y a mi amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Winry.

-Bajaremos aquí –ordeno.

-¿Por qué?

-Luego les explico, vámonos.

Y obedientemente bajan conmigo. Acto seguido busco con desesperación un tren que nos regrese a Central escuchando mientras tanto el interrogatorio preocupado por parte de Al y Winry, pero yo los ignoro. Localizado al fin subo a este sin escuchar las protestas de ambos.

Después de esto, todo el camino fue tedioso, creciendo en mí un dolor en el pecho, inaguantable.

* * *

-Señor ¿está seguro de esta decisión tan apresurada? –cuestionó Riza siendo tan lista como siempre. Ella debe entenderme.

-Claro que sí, teniente –respondo –sé que algo ha pasado.

-Aún así no debió tomar este tipo de decisión sin antes cubrir bien sus pendientes. Al menos pudo avisarles de que llegaría mañana por la mañana a Central.

-Está bien… no hay de que preocuparse.

Escucho un suspiro de Riza, queriendo imitarla hago lo mismo pero el mío sonó más cansado. Seguido me concentro en ver el paisaje que se presentó esa noche…

* * *

-Busco al coronel Hughes, ¿sabe dónde está? –cuestiono a una señorita dentro del cuartel general. Afortunadamente ya llegamos a Central.

-No, lo siento. Quizá aún esté en su oficina.

-¿Su oficina?, ¡Claro, muchas gracias!

Entonces me dirijo hasta aquella habitación con la esperanza de que Maes esté aún ahí.

-Hermano ¿estás seguro que el coronel corre peligro?

-No lo sé, Al, solo estoy escuchando este extraño presentimiento.

-Quizá estés equivocado, hermano.

-Lo sé, pero me sentiré mejor si lo veo con vida y si le advierto sobre esta corazonada.

-Dejaste a Winry bastante preocupada.

-… Al, quiero que vayas con ella…

-¿Qué?

-Está sola en el hotel y angustiada por lo que le dije, necesita tu compañía, Al.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si tu presentimiento se hace realidad?

-No me hagas caso, somos científicos y no creemos en estas cosas ¿cierto? –mentí, claro que creía en estas cosas. Sobre todo después de ese feo sueño -No te preocupes no me pasará nada.

-… Está bien, hermano. Pero, cuídate mucho.

Dicho esto me encamine a la oficina del coronel y en cuanto entré el corazón se me hizo pedazos al verla vacía… no había nadie… ¡no estaba el coronel!

-¿Eh? Ed ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó una voz femenina bastante reconocible.

-Sheska –la nombré y la tomé por lo hombros -¿dónde está el coronel Hughes?

-¿Huh? Él salió hace unos minutos.

-¡¿A dónde?

-N-no lo sé, solo me dijo que recogiera todos los libros y que seguido me fuera a mi casa… ahora que lo recuerdo, me despidió –exclamó con tristeza.

-¿No te dijo algo antes de irse? ¿Algo diferente a lo que me acabas de decir?

-No lo creo… aunque estaba bastante alterado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestioné creyendo que le había dado al blanco.

-Estaba muy estresado, quizá… se encuentra investigando sobre la rebelión ishbalana y sobre el laboratorio cinco.

-¿Qué más?

-Mmm… antes de irse lo llamó la secretaria del jefe.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-Escuché algo del doctor Marco.

-¿El doctor Marco?... ¡gracias Sheska!

-¡Oye Ed, espera, ¿qué está ocurriendo? –fue lo último que escuché de ella.

Acto seguido salí del cuartel. Ya era de noche y eso no ayudaba mucho, tenía miedo que llegasen a matarlo. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde dirigirme, simplemente corría por las calles y en varias ocasiones les pregunté a algunas personas si habían visto al coronel pero nadie sabía nada…

Me estaba volviendo loco… estaba cada vez más angustiado, más alterado y con mayor miedo. Entonces recibí una nueva corazonada, mis pies caminaron solos hacia un parque. Sentía que ese era lugar en donde estaría Hughes.

Lo recorrí casi por completo sin siquiera lograr ver nada… pero un intrigante sonido me dijo que ya era demasiado tarde…

Corrí hasta el lugar de donde se desprendió aquel ruido. Sabía que había alguien ahí y que traía consigo un arma, así que mantuve silencio en mis movimientos. Con algunos árboles tapándome la vista no pude detectar quien era el herido pero me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Gracia apuntando su arma hacia el suelo. Después de eso me enfurecí al observar como Gracia se convertía en aquella psicópata llamada Envidia. Segundos después desapareció y yo salí de mi escondite para paralizarme al ver a Hughes herido de gravedad y tumbado en el suelo.

-Hughes… -susurré -¿Hughes?

Entonces me acerqué a su débil cuerpo y comencé a zarandearlo. No sabiendo qué hacer comencé a buscar con la mirada a alguna persona que pudiese ayudarnos pero no había nadie. Acto seguido intenté mantener la calma y me concentré en pensar inteligentemente. Tomé su pulso, aún estaba pero cada vez más débil. Arranque un gran pedazo de mi gabardina y se la coloqué en la zona herida. Estaba seguro que si no me apresuraba Hughes no sobreviviría.

Usé la alquimia para transmutar una especie de carrito. Coloqué a Hughes en éste y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo lo empujé hasta un hospital.

Rápidamente algunas enfermeras me ayudaron a transportarlo y cuando menos me di cuenta se lo estaban llevando hacia la sala de operaciones. Di un suspiro reflejando todo el dolor y desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Luego miré mi reflejo en una ventana, lucía fatal: sangre por todas partes, mi gabardina rota y sucia, mi cabello desacomodado y un rostro pálido con ojeras de por medio.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Pensé que sería bueno hablarle a Al pero en segundos descarté esa idea, no podría preocuparlos, les hablaría hasta que tuviera noticias de la condición de Hughes. Gracias a ello me di cuenta de la suerte que tuvimos. ¿Qué habría hecho si Envidia hubiera aparecido? Ya estaría muerto y Hughes también…

Que horrible situación.

Permanecí en el hospital horas, cada vez el cielo oscurecía con mayor intensidad y el hospital estaba más que solo, algunos pasillos cerca de mi estaban oscuros y eso provocó que sintiera temor. Intenté alejarme de esos deprimentes corredores pero al darme la vuelta noté que de mi lado derecho también estaban así. La histeria comenzó a presentarse.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar.

-Va a estar bien –musité –va a estar bien… no puede morir, él me lo dijo, no puede… dejar a su esposa y su hija… va a estar bien –repetí cayendo en una terrible angustia reflejándola en unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No va a morir –dije entre sollozos –no puede dejarnos…

-¿Usted vino con aquél oficial? –cuestionó un doctor.

-Si –dije con rapidez mientras limpiaba mis ojos -¿cómo está?

-Sufrió una herida bastante profunda en los pulmones, es increíble que haya llegado con vida hasta aquí.

-Entonces… ¿está vivo?

-Así es.

No pude evitar lanzar un gran grito de alegría y reflejar una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-… No… entró en estado de coma…

Fue entonces que mi emoción se desvaneció inmediatamente.

-… ¿Cuándo despertará?

-No lo sabemos, puede tomar años… lo siento –exclamó y acto seguido desapareció de mi vista.

-… ¿En coma? –Murmuré –pero… está vivo y es lo que importa…

Es lo que importa…

…

-Lo siento, Hughes… debí llegar antes.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Han de decir "que fraude, tanto esperar para esto" si quizá querían un poco más de Roy y Ed pero, está parte de la historia es esencial aunque, obviamente, le cambié el final. _

_¿A quién le gustó que mataran a Hughes? pues a nadie, todos lo amamos. Así que en está historia estará con vida… pero en coma… o hasta que deseé despertarlo, muajajaja. _

_Jaja._

_Espero dejen sus bellos reviews._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	8. Apoyo mutuo

**Apoyo mutuo **

Las malas noticias aún rodean mi joven e inmadura mente, la situación de Hughes me está dejando sin vida.

Permanecí en el hospital toda la noche sin disponerme a dormir o comer algo; sentado en la misma banca y con la misma expresión en mi rostro. La noche se me hizo eterna y tenebrosa y conforme pasaban las horas me sentía más miserable.

Recordé de un segundo a otro que tenía que avisarle a Alphonse y Winry de mi ubicación. Estoy seguro de que estaban más que preocupados, así que me puse de pie y me encaminé a la salida del hospital con pasos cortos y lentos… estaba tan cansado…

Me dirigí al hotel en donde habíamos hospedado a Winry sin imaginarme que ahí me encontraría con alguien… alguien que, en esos momentos, no deseaba ver… Ya era de día y la reciente luz me cegó un poco, pero no me importó seguí caminando sin estar del todo consciente de mis movimientos.

Al llegar a la habitación escuché voces y de las más identificables fueron las de Al y Winry. Toqué la puerta con delicadeza y sin fuerzas, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, lo máximo que quería era caer en una suave cama.

Alphonse abrió la puerta y en cuento me vio se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¡Hermano, estaba tan preocupado! –gritó mientras me estrechaba y yo me dejaba. Estaba tan débil -¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Lo siento, Al –susurré.

-Hermano, dime qué ocurrió.

La pregunta hizo que memorizara lo ocurrió. Bajé la mirada y comencé a temblar, posiblemente porque intentaba ocultar esa extraña sensación de llorar.

-Es horrible, Al –dije con voz quebradiza.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió con mayor preocupación.

-¡Ed, que bueno que estás bien! –exclamó Winry y, al igual que Al, corrió a abrazarme –luces terrible, ven, descansa un poco.

-Pero, tengo que decirles algo –musité.

-Edward –me nombró alguien bastante conocido. Dirigí mi mirada lentamente al incógnito -¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué tienes sangre? –cuestionó mientras se acercaba.

-Coronel…

* * *

Lucía fatal: cansado, herido, pálido, en fin. Me acerqué y lo tomé de los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté reflejando aún más mi preocupación.

-… Hughes –manifestó en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-… Está en… está en el hospital.

No podía ser, simplemente era inaceptable. No mi amigo… ¡No Maes!

-¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeé soltando inconscientemente mi agarre hacia Ed.

-Le dispararon… lo vi y estaba herido, estaba… al borde de la muerte –confesaba con desesperación y en sollozos -¡no pude hacer nada, salvo llevarlo a un hospital, pero…!

-¡¿Está vivo? –interpretó Alphonse y Ed afirmó con la cabeza -¡eso es maravilloso!

Y yo me uní a la fiesta hasta que Edward nos detuvo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Ed? –curioseó Winry.

-Él… él está en coma -sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía. Maes es como un hermano para mí y él… ¡está en coma!... Entonces sentí una inmensa rabia al imaginarme al desgraciado que le hizo daño. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ed sobre el atacante pero al verlo recordé que él necesitaba apoyo… y obviamente no se lo podía dar si tenía la mente en otras cuestiones -¡lo lamento! –se disculpó con la mirada baja –yo sentí que algo pasaba y sin importar tan malos presentimientos decidí subirme al tren… puse haber evitado que hirieran a Hughes… yo pude…

-No, Edward –lo interrumpí antes de abrazarlo con fuerza –esto no es tu culpa, gracias a ti, él está con vida y te estamos muy agradecidos –exclamaba mientras acariciaba su espalda –ahora descansa, por favor, luces muy mal.

-No quiero dormir –dijo con determinación.

-Vamos hermano, descansa.

-Si Ed, luces terrible –opinó Winry.

-Pero no quiero, no hasta saber como está.

-Yo iré a verlo hoy, mientras tanto, tú permanece aquí –ordené mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama al tiempo que él protestaba –duerme un poco te hará bien, es obvio que no has descansado nada en toda la noche, acaso ¿quieres morir? –dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

-Entonces pega tu cabeza a la almohada.

-Pero no tengo sueño.

-Quizá ahorita no, pero tus ojos te lo están suplicando –fue lo último que dije antes de empujarlo hacia la almohada. Él se dejo, estaba débil, era obvio, así que no lucho –descansa –musité y acto seguido acaricié su cabello. Él comenzó a relajarse.

-Pero debes prometerme que me dirás como está Hughes.

-Lo prometo –susurré con una sonrisa, feliz de ver que Edward cerraba sus ojos de par en par. Lo último que salieron de sus labios en un murmullo fue: "lo siento" ocasionando que mi corazón se doblara de la angustia.

¿Estará tan mal? ¿Qué tal si ya nunca va a despertar?

Inquietantes preguntas rodearon mi mente pero fueron calmadas al concentrarme en otra cosa, el rostro pacífico de Ed.

Me dirigí con paso seguro al coche de la teniente, la cual me estaba esperando.

-¿Sucede algo, señor? –cuestionó al visualizar mi cara.

-Necesitamos ir al hospital –exclame mientras masajeaba mi sien.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió.

-Maes está ahí –manifesté y Riza me miró alterada y confundida. Fui más explícito –le dispararon.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, olvidé preguntarle a Ed.

-¿Edward?

-Él lo encontró y lo llevó al hospital. Gracias a él, Maes está vivo pero…

-… ¿Pero? –se desesperó.

-Está en coma –concluí con la mirada dirigida a la nada. Riza se llevó sus manos a su boca.

-No puede ser –musitó.

-Debemos ir, quiero verlo.

-Sí –reaccionó a tiempo.

Acto seguido la teniente condujo hasta el hospital. Rápidamente me dirigí a la recepcionista preguntando por la habitación en la que estaba Maes. Antes de entrar, di un gran suspiro sabiendo que, lo que estaba a punto de ver no me iba a gustar a nada. Sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual. Abrimos la puerta y entramos… me congelé al ver a Maes en la cama con oxígeno en la nariz y boca y una expresión dolida y pálida. Me costó trabajo afrontar la realidad y hablar.

-Esto es horrible –la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Lo sé… quiero quedarme, teniente.

* * *

Me desperté debido a un extraño sueño y me di cuenta que aquella alucinación era más que cierta. Alphonse se acercó y me dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Otro pesadilla? –cuestionó.

-No, solo a Hughes en coma –respondí después de fruncir el ceño –quiero verlo, vamos.

-Está bien hermano, yo también al igual que Winry, pero antes necesitas comer algo… No has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo había olvidado.

-Vayamos al restaurant de aquí abajo. Winry nos está esperando.

-De acuerdo.

Pero antes me di un baño. Parecía que la sangre se había impregnado en mi piel ya que no salía cuantas veces tañaba… o tal vez era mi imaginación.

Ya estábamos en el hospital, dispuestos a entrar a la habitación y al abrir la puerta notamos que la teniente estaba parada. No tardamos en deducir que el coronel aún estaba dentro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –inquirí.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Ed –exclamó Roy con seriedad –deberías estar durmiendo.

-Me desperté y eso no importa, realmente queríamos venir –me justifiqué.

-Nosotros también –debatió Riza.

-… Edward quiero preguntarte algo –dijo el coronel y yo tragué saliva. Sabía que la pregunta estaría relacionada con el atacante o con Hughes -¿quién lo hirió? –Finalizó y yo no hice intento de responder –dime, Edward, ¿quién lo hizo?... ¡Dímelo!

Me sentí fatal…

* * *

Grité y lo tomé con fuerza de los hombros para después zarandearlo mientras exigía que confesara pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no obedeció.

-¡Coronel basta! –Chilló riza – ¡así menos querrá contarlo!

La intención de la teniente de calmarme no funcionó. Estaba rojo de coraje pero tuve que calmarme un poco. Aunque Ed me sacó nuevamente de mis casillas.

-No lo haré –dijo con determinación.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, no te diré.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-¡Aunque me grites no te lo diré ¿está claro?

-¡Merezco saberlo, él es mi mejor amigo!... ¡dímelo! –exigí haciendo sentir peor a Ed.

-… Y ¿qué harás cuando te lo diga?

No entendí su pregunta, solo fruncí el ceño dando a entender que no había comprendido.

-¿Qué harás después?... ¿Irás a buscarlo? –repitió.

-¿Para qué?

-Ambos sabemos para qué –afirmó.

-Lo siento, Ed, pero no te entiendo.

-Querrás matarlo ¿cierto?

-… Eso no te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe y ¿sabes por qué? Por que el desgraciado que le disparó lo conozco y apuesto a que, en cuanto sepa que Hughes está vivo, querrá matarlo.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Tú no sabes con quién estamos tratando… ese sujeto le disparó con el propósito de matarlo, ¡con tal de silenciarlo y al no conseguirlo querrá hacerlo sin importar que esté en coma!

-… ¿Silenciarlo de qué?

-… No puedo decirte.

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no y punto!, ¡Al, Winry, vámonos!

Les ordené que me siguieran. Abrí la puerta y dejé que Al y Winry la cruzaran primero pero antes de poder atravesarla Roy me tomó de mi brazo.

-Quiero que te expliques, Ed. ¿Por qué habrían de silenciarlo?

-No puedo y no quiero decirte.

-Necesito saberlo.

-Solo quieres la información para matar –manifesté.

-La quiero para poder ayudar.

-… No te creo… y suéltame.

-No hasta que nos cuentes.

-No te preocupes, se lo puedo decir a medio mundo pero a ti no.

-Ahora eres injusto, eso es ilógico.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Y yo tengo las mías para querer saberlo.

-¡Pero…!

-Hermano –me interrumpió Alphonse –creo saber de lo que estás hablando, y al ser yo uno de los involucrados quiero hablarlo con el coronel.

-Al –lo nombré en sigilo -¿Por qué?

-Tienes razón en que la vida del coronel Hughes peligra pero… esto se está complicando y mientras más conocedores tengamos más fácil será luchar.

-¡Eso es estúpido Al y yo…!

-¡Está dicho! –Interceptó Roy –ahora dímelo.

-No porque tengas a Al de tu lado haga que cambie de parecer… no lo haré.

-Entonces yo lo haré hermano.

-Ni siquiera sabes a qué asesino me refiero, hay muchos.

-Pero tengo una idea.

-Pero puede ser errónea –dije y obtuve la victoria.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? –habló Roy con una voz lastimera.

-No es eso… solo tengo miedo que llegue a pasar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que mueran! –grité escuchando un eco de lado derecho del cuarto que desapareció poco a poco mientras atravesaba las paredes dando inicio a un silencio deprimente –que mueran –repetí en un murmullo –eso mismo pasó con Hughes al ser conocedor de los peligros que nos rodean… por pura suerte está vivo pero en coma… no quiero saber que ocurrirá después, como la vida me seguirá castigando hasta que pierda todo lo que más quiero en este mundo y yo sea testigo de tanto dolor y sufrimiento… preferiría mil veces ser yo en ves de alguien más –finalicé con la frente en alto sorprendiendo mucho a los presentes.

-… También estamos involucrados… porque te queremos y no deseamos verte sufrir solo –exclamó Roy.

-De cualquier forma podría decírtelo después, hasta que las cosas se calmen y el rumor de que Hughes está muerto se haga presente en toda Central y Oriente.

-Entiendo… pero no te irás hasta que lo hablemos… porque así podremos apoyarte debidamente.

-… Veo que eres sordo.

-Y tú necio… es una orden, sino te quitaré el reloj estatal –me amenazó. Tuve que aceptar -¿Por qué querían silenciarlo?

-Porque conoce todo sobre el laboratorio 5.

-Entonces ¿está relacionado?

-Veo que el chisme ya te llegó.

-Si pero eso no importa… ¿Qué es lo que se conoce del laboratorio?

-… Supongo sabes que ahí aparecieron homúnculos.

-Si, me lo dijo Maes –afirmó también con la cabeza. Dirigí mi mirada al nombrado dedicándole un rostro afligido y luego me volteé hacia Roy.

-Resulta que los homúnculos que vimos en el laboratorio 5 fueron muy claros nos dejarían con vida porque les convenía, porque se los ordenaron… pero fueron muy precisos al decir que otro tipo de intruso o testigo tendría que ser asesinado… no sé como es que se enteraron de que Maes ya conocía los hechos y eso porque tuvimos que contárselo en el hospital. El punto es que lo querían muerto y lo habrían logrado de no ser porque...

-Entiendo… ¿cuántos homúnculos conocen?

-Eso ya se sale de tu pregunta, ¿acaso quieres matarlo?

-No soy idiota, ellos me matarían primero.

-… Si lo que dices es cierto entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme?

-No creo que puedan transformarse en paredes.

-No pero uno de ellos puede optar por cualquier apariencia, la que guste.

-… Supongo que fue ese, para poder seguir a Maes sin que este se de cuenta.

-Así es… su nombre es Envidia… tiene esa capacidad pero, eso no es todo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tal vez te moleste… o peor aún querrás ahorcarlo con tus propias manos.

-Depende.

Di un suspiro antes de confesar el hecho. Todos me miraban perplejos por lo recién comentado, inclusive Winry que en parte no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Antes de dispararle se convirtió… en la esposa de Hughes.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante más Parental._

_Nos vemos._


	9. Tiempos de histeria y la mayor decepción

_**N/A **__Después de mil años finalmente…_

_Espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Tiempos de histeria y la mayor decepción.**

Tiempos de sufrimiento, dolor, sangre, muerte nos han atormentado.

Suponemos que es normal, la piedra filosofal está cada vez más cerca de nuestras manos y obviamente el camino es más peligroso, pero nunca creímos que tanto. Tenemos miedo, o por lo menos yo lo tengo.

Han pasado los días, días de infierno donde la luz del sol no basta para hacernos sonreír y sentir el calor. El coronel Mustang ha estado más que pendiente de la situación de Hughes… él sigue en estado de coma, pero su vida ya no peligra debido a que se corrió el rumor de que estaba muerto. Los homúnculos ya no han aparecido, casi pareciera ya que no están... casi.

Hemos viajado por toda Amestris con tal de hallar otro método que no involucre como ingredientes a humanos vivos pero no hemos obtenido información que nos ayude a continuar por este camino tan difícil.

Ya no soporto más.

En ocasiones he pensado que lo mejor hubiera sido conformarnos con nuestros _cuerpos _y el hecho de que estamos vivos. Yo podría vivir con eso pero Al… Al es la única razón por la que sigo caminando, sin detenerme a llorar o a deprimirme, es el único motivo por el cual sigo soportando tanto sufrimiento.

"Hermano… ya no recuerdo nada que haya sucedido antes de la transmutación de mamá" me había dicho una vez sintiendo como mi corazón se contraía y se subía a mi garganta. Yo le respondí que es normal, los recuerdos son como archivos, se enciman entre ellos… pero ahora comprendo lo que realmente quería decirme. Siempre me he preguntado: ¿Cómo es que puede vivir un alma en un objeto inanimado? ¿Cómo es que Al tiene conciencia de sus movimientos? Realmente la respuesta es difícil de encontrar, quizá es pura suerte pero estoy agradecido que al menos esté con vida.

-¿Te dijo algo el coronel? –inquirí en voz baja.

-Si, dice que quiere vernos antes de que nos marchemos.

-¿Por qué no viene él? –dije mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía al baño.

-Dijo que tenía trabajo.

-Nosotros también –grité desde el cuarto –ya casi nos vamos y tenemos mucho que hacer antes.

-Es un favor que quiere que le cumplamos, se ha portado tan bien con nosotros… ya lo veo como un…

-¿Como un qué? –insistí en que terminara su frase.

-Como un padre… ¿tú no?

-… Pues…

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Hablemos de otra cosa.

-Hermano no tiene nada de malo.

-Claro que sí, se trata del coronel bastardo.

-Que nos quiere como a unos hijos.

-… Está bien, yo también lo veo como un padre pero ni loco lo llamaré así.

-No tienes porque… y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Quiero que la teniente me explique sobre el estado de Hughes.

Y así fue como nos dirigimos a la oficina de Mustang. Entramos después de escuchar su permiso y esperamos unos segundos a que terminara de firmar unos documentos.

-Gracias por venir –exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro –me sentiré mejor.

-Entendemos pero ya casi es la hora.

-Entiendo que tengan prisa para llegar a Lior pero no se preocupen… además… -y fue interrumpido por alguien.

Todos volteamos a ver al incógnito que entró a la oficina, yo miré de reojo a Roy y detecté un rostro disgustado.

-Teniente coronel, que agradable sorpresa.

-Lo mismo le digo coronel Mustang.

-Teniente permítame presentarles a los hermanos Elric, Ed, Al, él es el teniente coronel Frank Archer.

-Es un placer –dijo Al haciendo reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo –me limité a responder con respeto. Ese bastardo parece ser…

* * *

Para nuestra mala suerte, ese idiota que ha remplazado a Hughes llegó y nos mostró su rostro esquelético y petulante.

-El alquimista de Acero, ¿cierto?... es un placer… déjeme informarle que, como un mando superior de este proyecto, no puedo autorizarles su viaje a Lior.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó Edward y seguido me miró con tanta rabia que inclusive pude sentir su sed de sangre.

-Explíquele coronel Mustang.

Di un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Está misión había sido asignada primeramente al teniente coronel Archer pero debido a un ajuste, el jefe me permitió dirigirla también… pero, Archer, éstos niños están bajo mis órdenes y si yo les concedo el permiso de ir a Lior entonces irán.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Mustang, el jefe me asignó a mí la misión, no puedo permitir que vayan al campo enemigo… caso cerrado.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan…?

-¡Edward! –lo interrumpió Riza.

-… Por lo que veo y escuché, les urge dirigirse hasta ese lugar… pero seré sincero contigo alquimista estatal –decía mientras se acercaba a Ed con un semblante terrorífico. Me levante de mi asiento en caso de que llegase a hacerle algo –no confío en ti en lo absoluto por los rumores que rondan en la milicia y por tu actitud rebelde que acabo de comprobar, así que tendrás que hacer algo para poder autorizarte tu viaje.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-… Te espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos, ve solo –fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Ese bastardo –musité –Edward…

-Iré a verlo.

-… No pensaba detenerte pero debes tener cuidado, ese sujeto es muy frío, calculador y se podría decir que es fanático de las guerras.

-Entiendo, tendré cuidado.

-Quizá nuestro viaje se atrase –opinó Alphonse.

-No lo creo, hoy nos iremos como teníamos planeado, me encargaré de eso.

* * *

Roy me miraba con crítica provocándome cierto enfado, luego dirigió su mirada a sus subordinados y de esa manera se creó un silencio que fue interrumpido por un llamado en la puerta.

-Disculpe la interrupción coronel Mustang –expuso un oficial –buscan a Edward Elric por el teléfono.

-¿A mí?

-Así es señor… aunque, sinceramente no entiendo como consiguieron el número –susurro.

-Iré en seguida.

Y dicho eso salí de la habitación junto con Alphonse sin recibir algún comunicado por parte de nuestro padre… el coronel.

Llegamos a los aparatos e, inmediatamente después de levantar el auricular, reconocí la voz.

-¿Winry? ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?

_-Bastó con solo apostar con unos soldados, fue fácil pero tardado… también la teniente Ross me ayudó._

-Diría que es fabuloso escucharte pero tengo prisa, hoy en la noche saldremos de este lugar.

_-Al menos los encontré._

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Te tenemos muy buenas noticias… es más, ¡son excelentes!_

-¿Qué?

_-Hughes ha despertado._

-¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeé inconscientemente. Si era verdad entonces… ya había… cuando comprendí lo que se me dijo no pude evitar lanzar un grito de emoción que Alphonse interpretó mal -¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo?

_-Hace unos días, pero, como te dije, no pudimos avisarte ya que fue difícil conseguir este número._

-Son excelentes noticias.

_-Por cierto está aquí… quiere hablarte._

Winry se alejó del aparato, pasaron unos segundos antes de que escuchara esa voz que provocó en mí una intensa alegría.

_-Hola Ed._

-Co-coronel… ¿realmente… es usted?

_-Quiero agradecerte Ed, gracias a ti, pude cumplir mi promesa con mi familia. No sabes cuanto te estoy agradecido, y no solo yo, también mi esposa y mi hija._

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo me basta con saber que estas bien… ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí?

_-Gracia ya me explicó la situación, me prohibió seguir trabajando para el gobierno y es porque corrieron el rumor de que había muerto. Me parece genial, así pude sobrevivir en el hospital por tanto tiempo._

-Veo que estás al tanto, me alegro.

_-Fue difícil, ya sabes, despertar y que te digan que han pasado años. Lo más difícil fue asimilar el hecho de que me perdí dos cumpleaños de mi hija… que situación tan horrible. Pero estoy vivo es lo que me importa y todo gracias a ti._

-Son grandiosas noticias Hughes –exclamé. Alphonse escuchó el nombre y se aceró rápidamente haciéndome señales, preguntando y exigiendo mis respuestas –oye Al quiere hablar contigo… de una vez me despido, tengo que ir a un lado y después viajaremos a Lior, por lo pronto te dejo con mi hermano.

_-Estupendo Ed, déjalo en la línea, quiero saludarlo… oye, pero antes, ¿Roy está ahí?_

-Sí, lo está.

_-Aún no le digas que estoy despierto._

-¿Por qué? No sabes lo preocupado y triste que estaba.

_-Es por su propio bien, hazme ese último favor antes de que te marches. Yo le diré a Al._

-Está bien… despídeme de tu esposa, tu hija; si es que me recuerda; y de Winry.

_-Claro._

Le entregué el teléfono a mi hermano y le expliqué que debía ir a ver a ese bastardo de Archer. El comprendió y se dedicó a saludar a Hughes.

Me dirigí a la oficina, formulando respuestas y preguntas, sugerencias y reclamaciones con tal de obtener el permiso. Toqué la puerta con delicadeza y esperé a que se me permitiera la entrada. Archer estaba sentado. Cerré la puerta y el me miró con crítica. Fruncí el ceño.

-Si te conviene acudes al llamado de tus superiores, ya sé como trabajas.

-Solo vine como me lo pidió, así que terminemos rápido.

-Grosero como siempre, eso me gusta. He estado pensando en una solución.

-Quiero escucharla –dije con rapidez. Él se puso de pie. ¿Por qué todos los miembros del ejército hacen eso? Se ponen de pie antes de hablar, colocan sus brazos atrás de su espalda y miran hacia la ventana. Es un intento estúpido de darle aire de misterio a la situación. Este sujeto es un fanfarronista.

-No te va a gustar mi idea, es por eso que te advierto que si no cumples con mis criterios entonces no te autorizaré tu viaje.

-Acepto, solo dígalo.

-Tu hermano se quedará aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No te gusta ¿cierto? Eso significa que, si tu hermano permanece en esta zona, no harás intento de escape… el jefe me ordenó mantenerte vigilado.

-¿Qué demonios? –murmuré. Quería patear a ese sujeto y en un intento de disminuir ese odio cerré mis puños con fuerza.

-Es tu decisión.

-… Acepto.

-Bien, no solo eso, tu reloj estatal también se queda conmigo.

-Como quiera –exclamé y le arrojé el reloj. Éste me miró con diversión. Me retiré. Cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Al pero una vez que llegué ahí noté que ya no estaba.

Pensé que, tal vez, había ido con Mustang así que me fui con él ya que tenía cosas de que hablar.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta con tal de tocarla escuché al coronel hablando con sus subordinados, en específico con Havoc. Básicamente la conversación era entre esos dos. No entré por una razón: escuché mi nombre. Pegué mi oído a ésta y afiné mis sentidos con tal de oír de lo que hablaban… quizá, solo quizá con tal de no hacerme daño, no debí haberlo hecho.

"Jefe me sorprende el cariño que ha generado con esos chicos" –dijo Havoc.

"Los veo como unos hijos, es todo"

"Lo que me sorprende es que antes no los veía de ese modo"

"Todos cambiamos de percepción una vez que conocemos a la persona perfectamente" explicó Roy "ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que hice fue puro egoísmo… pensar solo en mí en vez de los chicos, en un método para ayudarlos en no pasar en este camino tan difícil… a veces me culpo por haberlos introducido en este infierno"

"Eso no es cierto señor" interrumpió Riza

"Claro que lo fue… no me arrepiento puesto que la recompensa fue satisfactoria, subir de rango una vez que Edward se convirtió en alquimista estatal. Era mi descubrimiento, el jefe mantuvo sus ojos en mí y Ed por un tiempo y con esto logré ser Coronel"

-¿Qué? –musité. Sentí como mis manos temblaban.

"Fue por eso que los ayudé, porque vi en ellos mi propia fama. Los utilicé"

"Pero ahora ha cambiado de opinión, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Riza con la pequeña esperanza de que Roy vea por otros en vez de sí mismo.

"Claro que si amor… por cierto ya llámame por mi nombre. No creo que exista en la milicia personas que aún no sepan lo nuestro"

"Es solo formalidad, ya estoy acostumbrada" dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaba tan ido, dolido, no me di cuenta cuando se acercó para abrir. Solos sentí una brisa en mi cara y cabello, luego visualicé a la teniente pero mis pensamientos no me permitían asimilar la situación. Quería huir, quería golpear a Roy, quería llorar. ¿Solo me utilizó? ¿Y no se arrepiente de lo que hizo?

Entonces me di cuenta que para él no hay nada más importante que el convertirse en Fuhrer. Sentí una rabia inmensa pero a la vez presenciaba que lloraría enfrente de todos.

-Ed ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la teniente una vez que todos los subordinados de Roy y este último me vieron. El coronel se puso de pie con una mirada de duda y arrepentimiento. Sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Preguntaba si habré escuchado, interrogaba si habré entendido todo y dudaba mi hora de llegada.

Lo miré y el me miró. Nadie dijo nada y nadie se movió ni un centímetro.

Deseaba intensamente golpearlo, decirle que todo lo había escuchado, sacarlo de esas dudas pero al sentir como una lágrima estaba a punto de salir decidí que lo mejor sería alejarse de ese lugar. Entonces le agradecí mentalmente a Archer por haberme buscado una solución y una que se acopla perfectamente a la situación. no quería que Roy me viera y por eso me iría a Lior y tampoco deseaba que Al me viera llorar y gracias que se tenía que quedar.

-Ed ¿qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar Riza. La ignoré y seguí mi camino.

-¡Edward espera! –gritó Roy y yo corrí con tal de que no me alcanzara.

No deseaba verlo.

La noche llegó rápidamente. Me despedí de Alphonse, explicándole las órdenes de Archer. Salí del cuartel y me fui a Lior sin haber visto al coronel.

Lo que más me dolía es que finalmente lo estaba viendo como un padre, uno muy querido y el único que tendría. Incluso pensaba llamarlo así ya que, jamás pensé que alguien más merecería ser llamado así por unos hijos como Al y yo. Realmente creí que iba a ser feliz. Pensé que, una vez que le regresara a Al su cuerpo, él y yo podríamos ser hijos de Roy… sí.

Un mundo utópico se creó en mi mente. Roy y Riza como un padre y una madre y nosotros como hijos, una casa, felicidad, unión… y una fantasía donde no hubiera sufrimiento. No lo habría porque, para entonces, las guerras habrían finalizado con el nuevo sistema propuesto por Roy como el nuevo Fuhrer. El dolor habría cesado ya que Al tendría su cuerpo y posiblemente yo mi pierna y brazo. La tranquilidad habría vuelto ya que estaría con los seres que más amo y finalmente… dios dejaría de atormentarnos.

Pero como dije, es solo un mundo utópico. Jamás estaremos en esas condiciones… jamás… estoy destinado a sufrir.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Sé que tardé mucho pero espero haya valido la pena._

_Pobre Edward._

_Como pueden ver el fic está en su mayor drama y les prometo que el final les encantará ^^… espero._

_Nos vemos en el próximo que trataré publicarlo rápido._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	10. El origen de todo

_**N/A **__Nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**El origen de todo**

Odio cuando el mundo es tan cruel e injusto.

¿Por qué demonios escuchó toda la conversación? Soy un idiota.

Y para mi mala suerte, Archer me pidió que lo viera, no podía negarme pero la preocupación que se originó hacia Edward impedía que prestara atención a sus comentarios.

Una vez que la junta finalizó me dirigí con prisa a donde se suponía estaba Ed. Alphonse me recibió con alegría.

-Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Busco a tu hermano, ¿está dentro?

-No… en realidad, él ya se fue a Lior.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestionó con preocupación. Yo solo acaricié mi sien.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con tu hermano?

-Porque el trato que hizo mi hermano con el coronel Archer consistía en que yo me quedara aquí, asegurando el hecho de que mi hermano no escapase.

-Demonios –musité.

-¿Qué ocurre coronel? ¿Por qué necesitaba hablar con él?

-Por nada importante… quizá solo… nada, Alphonse, gracias.

Me retiré sintiendo como la armadura viviente me observaba. Mi corazón se contrajo. Fui tan estúpido al haber dicho eso. Apuesto a que Ed ya no querrá hablarme jamás…

Jamás.

* * *

La situación de Lior ocasionó que dejara de pensar en el coronel… lo que provoqué… maté a miles de personas, solo por un intento estúpido de desenmascarar a su gobernante… ¡por mi culpa toda esa gente murió y ahora me doy cuenta de la magnitud del problema! ¡Por mi culpa hay millones de lápidas en esta ciudad!

Y lo que era peor… ahora odiaba más al coronel.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo sobre las revueltas en Lior? –murmuré, hincado y temblando. La imagen es terrible.

-Si me disculpas, debo crear una piedra filosofal.

-Cicatriz… ¡Espera!

…

-Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba –susurré –Lyra, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

-Nos llegó está carta esta mañana.

-¿Es de mi hermano? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, y a juzgar por la cara de Edward, la situación en Lior es crítica. Hay un arreglo alquímico alrededor de la ciudad y nos prohíbe que nos acerquemos a ésta.

-… Así que Cicatriz piensa usar a los soldados para convertirlos en la piedra filosofal.

-¿Qué dijiste Alphonse? –cuestionó Riza.

-… Los ingredientes para crear la piedra filosofal son vidas humanas –manifestó provocando que cada uno de mis subordinados se sorprendieran.

-Alphonse quiero que vayas a Lior, ahí podrás reunirte con Edward.

…

* * *

Nos atacaron de frente. Uno de ellos es el hijo de mi maestra. Odio cuando los homúnculos aparecen, siempre arruinan mis planes… además de que provocan en mí cierto miedo… el solo pensar que son eternos mientras que yo, con una simple herida, puedo morir y dejar a Al… pero ese no es un factor para acobardarme, definitivamente. Hice una promesa a mi hermano; y también quiero con toda mi alma golpear al coronel con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero lo que es peor.

Lo había tenido en mente, pero en un intento desesperado por no encarar la verdad, me había engañado completamente. No deseaba admitirlo ya que el trauma y el dolor en mí seríanmayores. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que el solo verla ocasionaría en mí un gran temor, arrepentimiento… y tristeza.

Grité y después me quede paralizado.

El ver como… _mi madre_ se transforma en un líquido azul. Ver como ese homúnculo conserva el mismo rostro de mamá, de la persona que más he amado incondicionalmente en mi vida, y no solo eso, el solo pensar que yo creé esa cosa; el recordar nuestro error de hace años, ver a nuestro pecado cobrar vida y atacarme y recordar con dolor que… la transmutación humana, la razón por la que perdimos todo, dimos mucho a cambio y nada recibimos, había fallado.

Deseaba desde el fondo de mi alma que esa persona que decía ser mi madre realmente lo fuera. Quería abrazarla, sentirme protegido con sus brazos y cariño, sentirme amado y seguro… pero es un maldito homúnculo, demonios. Si no me concentro podría perder la vida.

Pero es tan difícil enfrentarlo, admitirlo, ignorarlo… no puedo simplemente batallar y ahorrar tiempo, no puedo porque me duele en alma luchar con _aquello_ que se parece tanto a mi madre.

Al… te necesito… necesito tus fuerzas para sobrepasar este difícil obstáculo.

* * *

Lo que le había hecho, aún lo tenía en mente.

Y no solo eso. Se dio la orden de invadir Lior. Gracias que ya no soy un soldado, que tengo un rango importante y que puedo oponerme en algunos casos. Gracias que no envié a ese lugar a ninguno de mis soldados. Pero Edward me preocupa.

-¿Señor?

-Dime Roy, Riza.

-Cariño, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Los hermanos Elric? Sabes que nada puede con ellos.

-Estoy seguro de que saldrán de Lior con vida pero… escuchó todo Riza.

-Lo sé… -acordó para después acercarse con lentitud. Se agachó con tal de mirarme a los ojos y me dio un abrazo –yo podría hablar con Edward, explicarle todo. Él entenderá. Ahora solo está sentido pero el dolor se le pasará. Ya es casi un adulto, él comprenderá.

-No sé que haría sin ti Riza… gracias.

-Solo prométeme que estarás bien –dijo y me besó con ternura. Coloqué mis manos en su esbelta cintura y disfrute como nunca de aquel contacto. Definitivamente ¿qué haría yo sin esa encantadora mujer? Espero nunca llegar a saberlo -¿No crees que deberíamos ir también? Puede que Edward y Alphonse necesiten ayuda después.

-Tengo pensado ir luego.

-Como quieras –y se puso de pie –sonríe cariño.

* * *

En verdad _dios _odia a las personas que se le oponen. Entonces tenía 11 años y aún me tiene marcado…

¿Por qué aún nos detesta? ¿No hemos sufrido lo suficiente? ¿O acaso fue Cicatriz el culpable?... El culpable de que mi hermano sea la piedra filosofal.

¿Cómo voy a regresarle su cuerpo? Ya tenemos la piedra pero ¡mi hermano es la piedra!

Me estoy volviendo loco. No creo que pueda soportarlo. Pero debo mantenerme como siempre, no quiero preocupar a Al. Debo parecer el mismo hermano de siempre, seguro y valiente.

Ahora no solo son los homúnculos sino que también la milicia nos persigue. Claro que lo harían. Creen que yo tuve que ver con la muerte de tantas personas al momento de crear la piedra. Lo que es peor es que yo intenté advertirles. Le dije miles de veces a Archer y él se opuso. No es mi culpa pero dudo que el jefe quiera sentarse a hablar conmigo. Soy ahora un delincuente que, si es necesario, será asesinado con tal de ser detenido.

Tengo un plan. Iremos a Rizenbull aunque sea el primer lugar en que nos buscaran. Alphonse me preguntó mis razones y yo solo le dije que tenía que hacer algo. Ahora que Al es la piedra no quiero involucrarlo en muchos peligros. Prefiero hacerlo solo. En Rizenbull podré pensar en un método para regresarle a Al su cuerpo, tengo en mi cabeza la teoría que formulé en el laboratorio 5 pero no sé si funcionará. Lo único que quiero es alejar a Al de los homúnculos.

Ellos lo quieren pero yo no lo permitiré.

* * *

Jamás imaginé que llegaría el día en que se me ordenaría detener a Edward, capturarlo y si es necesario matarlo. Me sorprende que me confíen esta misión ya que varios saben o sospechan sobre el cariño que le tengo a esos dos. El jefe le ordenó a Armstrong vigilarme. Es un idiota, el Mayor sigue mis pasos como le hizo Hughes…

Maes… ¿cómo estás?

-Señor ¿en qué lugar cree que esté Edward Elric? –cuestionó Armstrong sacándome de mis pensamientos inmediatamente.

-Iremos a su pueblo natal, al sur.

-Entendido señor, será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos que nos lleven ventaja.

-Tiene razón Mayor… vamos.

¿Deberé fingir con el Mayor? ¿Realmente está de mi lado? Debo ser cuidadoso. No quiero que, por un error mío, lleguen a herir o… no, Edward no morirá, no puede hacerlo porque sino lo golpearé yo mismo una vez que esté enterrado.

…

Nunca esperé que llegaran a herir a mis soldados. Fuery y Havoc resultaron heridos, nada grave, pero Acero no es de esos… estoy seguro que fue un accidente pero, los oficiales que fueron enviados para vigilarme bajo las órdenes de Armstrong pueden interpretar aquél accidente como una muestra de que Ed es peligroso; tal vez lleguen a dispararle sin siquiera recibir mi orden. Debo encontrarlo y hacerlo razonar.

Estamos cerca es obvio. Puede que Acero no escuché pero tenemos a su amiga de la infancia como un pequeño rehén. Claro que no pienso hacerle daño… no después de saber que ella es la hija de esos doctores.

De cualquier forma, estará tan enojado que puede llegar a usar su arriesgada alquimia. Debo prever y eso y con esa razón me puse mis guantes y el Mayor los suyos.

Antes de que lo notamos los teníamos en frente.

Peleamos con tal de detenerlos. Me dolió el ver como su amiga gritaba con desesperación que me detuviese, yo mismo quería hacerlo pero no podía dejar que Edward se alejara más. Debía hablar con él de lo ocurrido. Por eso había venido… y porque estaba molesto.

-Me lo ordenaron esa mañana, y les disparé esa noche. Después intenté suicidarme pero fui demasiado cobarde. Entonces hice un juramente. Alcanzar una postura alta en la que nos sea obligado a obedecer órdenes y he sido fiel a eso, no los persigo porque me lo ordenaron sino porque estoy molesto…

* * *

-¡¿Por qué rayos huyeron sin solicitar primero mi ayuda? –gritó.

Silencié antes de responder.

-¡¿Realmente esperabas a que te pidiera ayuda? ¡Como si te importara lo que hacemos!

-… Escuchaste mal…

-¡No, no escuché mal! ¡Ya sé de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer, nos utilizaste!

-¡Solo fue al principio!

-¡Pero estás feliz con los resultados ¿no?... entonces siempre fue un engaño… me engañaste todo este tiempo, ¡diciendo que me veías como un hijo cuando solo me veías como un objeto!... ahora todo tiene sentido. Es mejor así ¿no? Me engañas para que yo obedezca tus órdenes sin protestar ¡porque entonces yo creía que podía confiar en ti, porque te veía como un padre! Y de esa manera puedes asegurar que complete las misiones de la mejor manera posible mientras que tu presumes de tu _descubrimiento_ con los altos mandos y de esa manera obtienes ascensos… ¡Ese es tu plan ¿cierto? ¡Pues felicidades, ha funcionado, he caído como un completo idiota, te he obedecido y has adquirido lo que más deseas!... ahora déjanos en paz. Deja de fingir ¡como si realmente te importamos! ¡Tan solo admite que has venido aquí porque si me atrapas el Fuhrer te recompensará bien!

-¡Eso no es cierto…!

-¡Deja de mentirme!... no intentes aparentar que eres inocente, lo sé todo, sé tu plan, tu opinión hacia mí y Al y tu deseo más grande… -exclamé y luego bajé la mirada. Realmente me dolía admitirlo –de seguro todo este tiempo te estuviste burlando de mí. Riendo a mis espaldas mientras que yo sonreía con felicidad creyendo que por fin tendría al alguien que me quisiese. Fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta.

-… Edward, te juro que lo que dices es falso. Yo realmente los…

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡Deja de engañarme, ya no funcionará porque ya sé tu secreto…!

-¡Edward eso no es…! –interrumpió Riza y yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Tú también lo sabías ¿cierto? ¡Siempre lo has apoyado y por eso fingieron que eran novios porque sabían que esa iba a ser mi mayor alegría! ¡SABÍAN QUE ME ILUSIONARÍA DE SABER QUE ESTARÍAN JUNTOS Y DE QUE CUIDARÍAN DE NOSOTROS!... Porque saben por lo que hemos pasado, saben que nuestra madre murió y que yo y Al necesitábamos más de ese cariño. Sabían que no podríamos evitar sentirnos felices, sentirnos salvados, amados, cuidados… ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Hubo silencio por bastante tiempo. Alphonse me miraba con sorpresa, definitivamente no entendía la situación pero comprendía que yo estaba dolido. Winry hizo lo mismo. Roy también bajó la mirada, al igual que Riza.

-Solo déjanos en paz… si lo que quieres es atraparme… al menos espera a que termine lo que tengo pensado hacer.

-Edward, por favor… sé que no me merezco tu perdón pero, te aseguro que lo que siento por ustedes es verdadero cariño y que…

-¡Ya deja ese estúpido rol de padre, ya no funcionará!... Al vámonos.

Comencé a correr. Roy no hizo intento de detenerme hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Bloqueaba el camino así que tuve que pasar junto a él, afortunadamente reaccionó cuando ya había corrido una gran distancia.

* * *

-¡Edward!... ¡ED, ESPERA! –grité y corrí tras él.

Me di cuenta que le dijo algo a su hermano, ambos se separaron con tal de despistar a mis subordinados y a mí. Su amiga Winry también gritaba su nombre.

Noté que se dirigía al bosque. Le ordené a Riza que alcanzara a Al mientras que yo iría a detener a Edward… solo.

Lo seguí por bastante tiempo, en sigilo pero manteniendo un paso rápido. Él se detuvo para recobrar aire y con esa oportunidad hice mi aparición.

-¡Déjame! –Gritó en el momento en que sintió como lo tomaba de las muñecas -¡Suéltame idiota!

-Primero quiero que escuches.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! –chilló y me pateó con fuerza. Me doble de dolor pero no solté mi agarre –las próximas serán con mayor fuerza, si no quieres recibir más daño te sugiero que me sueltes.

-Antes quiero hablar contigo –exclamé con constantes pausas. Ese enano me había sacado el aire.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Porque te quiero! –Dije y noté que dejaba de forcejear -… te quiero.

-… Deja de…

-Es la verdad… siempre te he visto como un hijo.

-¡Si me vieras como un hijo no me habrías hecho eso!... No cabe duda que todos aquellos que considero como padres siempre terminan haciéndome más daño –murmuró con una gran tristeza.

-Conmigo no volverá a suceder.

-Deja eso, deja de fingir que realmente nos quieres. Solo me utilizas a mí y de seguro haces lo mismo con Al.

-Eso fue un error que cometí… soy humano, aprendo después de arruinarlo. Ahora sé que los quiero demasiado como para dejarlos solos en esto.

-¿El Fuhrer te prometió darte su puesto si seguías burlándote de mí?

-No seas tonto, en verdad los veo como unos hijos.

-No te creo… ¡No te creo! ¡Suéltame…!

-¡Déjame explicarte! –grité. Luego noté un extraño brillo, volteé y vi a un francotirador apuntándonos… o más bien, apuntando a Ed. Después Edward me pateó logrando así su liberación -¡Espera! –exclamé y me puse de pie rápidamente. El francotirador iba a utilizar esa oportunidad para dispararle, no podía permitirlo -¡Cuidado!

Me abalancé contra él, la bala apenas logró rozarme, al menos había salvado a Ed pero no me había dado cuenta del desnivel de la tierra. Caímos y rodamos en un acantilado. Intenté con desesperación acercar al rubio a mi regazo con tal de protegerlo de los golpes y, a pesar de lograrlo, nos golpeamos con varios objetos como rocas, troncos y algunos árboles.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a tierra firme dejé descansar mi cuerpo adolorido en Edward. En realidad solo era un poco de dolor pero la bala que rozó mi hombro también ardía. Me incorporé y me di cuenta de que Ed no se movía. Lo moví con delicadeza nombrándolo con preocupación… afortunadamente reaccionó después.

* * *

Me dolía todo, sobre todo mi pierna humana. Algo debió de haberme pasado pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para sentarme y verificar mi miembro. Acomodé mi cuerpo de tal forma de que quedara boca arriba. Mi trenza se había deshecho y me di cuenta cuando acosté mi cabeza, no la sentí.

-¿Qué demonios…? –musité con los ojos semi cerrados. Dirigí mi vista a Roy, quien me miraba con tranquilidad.

-Al menos estás a salvo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Intenté salvarte. Había un francotirador.

-… ¿Entonces tenías pensado matarme? –pregunté con furia.

-No seas tonto Ed. Esos oficiales fueron enviados por el Fuhrer, ni siquiera me obedecen a mí –dijo y yo intenté incorporarme pero un dolor terrible me lo impidió. Di un pequeño grito mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza con tal de disminuirlo -¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás herido?

-… Deja de… actuar como si te importara –manifesté e intenté nuevamente ponerme de pie. Logré apenas sentarme pero cuando moví un poco mi pierna el dolor se hizo presente otra vez.

-Déjame revisarte –Roy se acercó pero yo lo golpeé en su mano.

-No necesito que lo hagas, puedo cuidarme solo –y dicho eso realicé otro movimiento que me dobló de dolor. ¿Qué demonios tenía? Roy se acercó ignorado las reclamaciones que hacía. Movió mi pierna derecha con cuidado, luego hizo una mueca de susto al ver la herida -¿Qué tengo?

-Es una cortada grande –murmuró. Yo me acerqué un poco y visualicé el golpe. Mi pierna estaba desgarrada, manchada de sangre y algunas partes raspadas. La imagen era terrible. Si fuera un niño hubiera llorado, más por la presentación de la herida que por el dolor –necesitamos desinfectarla. No tengo mi equipo médico. Te llevaré a casa de tu abuela.

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda. Basta de fingir que te preocupas por mí.

-Ya te expliqué que eso fue al principio… además dudo que puedas lograr caminar con esa cortada.

-No soy un niño, he sobrevivido a peores cosas –exclamé y con todo el esfuerzo de mundo intenté ponerme de pie pero el dolor era insoportable. Roy me miraba con preocupación, manteniendo sus manos cerca en caso de que llegase a desplomarme en el suelo. Lanzaba varios quejidos mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza con tal de lograr recuperar mi postura, mis brazos temblaban debido al peso que tenían que cargar. Al final pude arrodillarme. Me mantuve en esa posición por bastante tiempo, en lo que recuperaba aire. Me estaba debilitando y todo por esa estúpida herida. Dirigí mi mirada al coronel, él me veía con mucha preocupación, luego noté algo -¿Esa es…?

-… ¿Qué? ¿Esto?... me rozó la bala.

Lo observé como un estúpido perro sumiso, entonces era verdad, estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de salvarme. Sentí una extraña necesidad de correr a sus brazos pero debía ser fuerte… "¿Por qué demonios aún lo quiero? No seas idiota, Edward, él te utilizó" pensé "de seguro solo me salvó porque el jefe le prometió un excelente puesto si me traía con vida… claro los homúnculos quieren eso" pero a pesar de reflexionar la cuestión no pude evitar preguntar algo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –cuestioné en un susurro, con la mirada baja y aún con el dolor.

-… Ya te lo dije, Ed. Eres como un hijo para mí.

-Esa no es una respuesta, tú no nos quieres como dices.

-Claro que sí… ¿qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

-¡Nada y no quiero averiguarlo! –grité y me puse de pie en un solo movimiento pero una punzada rodeó todo mi cuerpo. En verdad estaba herido. Mis sentidos se desvanecieron momentáneamente, mis piernas temblaban y, como si mi demás cuerpo pesara toneladas, caí sobre mis miembros. Perdí el equilibrio, pero Roy me atrapó a tiempo.

* * *

Miré con temor como se venía abajo. Me levanté inmediatamente y logré detener un poco la caída. Edward gritó como nunca antes lo había oído, definitivamente estaba herido. Comenzó a temblar, en un intentó con tal de disminuir ese ardor apretó sus puños con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestioné pero no me respondió. Permaneció así por bastante tiempo, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados –déjame llevarte.

-Deja… ese rol de padre… jamás lo serás –Ed dijo y yo me estremecí. Trató de incorporarse pero no lo permití.

-Ahora tendrás que hablar conmigo.

-¿No entiendes? No quiero escucharte.

-Edward… perdóname… sé que hice mal, el solo pensar en mí, en utilizarte, pero créeme si te digo que realmente te veo como un hijo.

-Deja de mentirme.

-Es la verdad. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que crecía en mí un gran afecto hacia ustedes. Y luego, con el nacimiento de la hija de Maes, supe que el ser padre es la mejor cosa del mundo. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de tener un hijo pero ¿cómo iba a tenerlo? No había mujer que existiera que pudieran compartir conmigo esa experiencia pero en seguida me fijé en ustedes. Entonces dejé de ayudarlos solo por mi conveniencia, ahora lo hacía porque quería que regresaran sus cuerpos, deseaba verlos felices y anhelaba criarlos como mis propios hijos… desde entonces los vi como algo más.

Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir. Estaba seguro que cambiaría de parecer. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, su bello cabello dorado.

-Si ahora mismo el Fuhrer me dijera que si no los capturó o los mato, perderé mi puesto… con mucho gusto le escupiría en la cara… porque he definido lo que es más importante para mí… ustedes.

Escuché un pequeño gemido. Como me daba la espalda no supe si era por el dolor o por otra cosa. Me puse de pie y me puse en frente del rubio, hincado de tal manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Estaba ensimismado, con la mirada baja y con una expresión de arrepentimiento. Esperaba que ese arrepentimiento fuera bueno para nuestra relación.

-Vamos –le ordené con dulzura –le di la espalda, sujete con fuerza sus piernas y esperé a que él colocara sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Tardó en hacerlo… pero lo hizo. Estaba é a caminar, cargando con fuerza al pequeño en mi espalda; en realidad no pesa mucho, estoy seguro de que los automails le dan un peso exagerado, sin éstos su peso es muy bajo, demasiado para su edad. Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro como una muestra de su cansancio. No pude evitar sentir ternura ante esa imagen –puedes dormirte si quieres, confía en mí, estás en buenas manos.

-Aún no confío en ti pero es mejor que nada… me siento algo mareado.

-Es porque perdiste mucha sangre.

-Ese estúpido francotirador –exclamó en un susurro. En realidad su boca estaba pegada a mi espalda. Apenas y escuchaba sus comentarios –lo golpearía si lo viera.

-Él solo hacía su trabajo.

-… Pero te hirió –manifestó. Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa. ¿Ya me había perdonado? –y por su culpa tú me tiraste a ese barranco –bueno, al menos había una esperanza.

-Pronto llegaremos a casa, Ed.

-… ¿En verdad… me ves como un hijo? –cuestionó con la voz baja y algo quebradiza. Lo miré de reojo –Es solo que, no logró imaginarme que eso sea cierto. Sabes que es lo que más anhelo, tener una vida como la de antes, tener a Al como humano y estar rodeado de los seres que amo. Pero dudo que pueda cuando… habrá una guerra muy pronto.

-Una vez que recuperen sus cuerpos, su vida será como antes, me aseguraré de ello… pero ¿de qué guerra hablas exactamente?

-De la que los homúnculos tienen pensado hacer… o mejor dicho que ya han comenzado a hacerla.

-Nunca he visto a esos homúnculos, ¿son tan poderosos?

-Son eternos, eso te dice todo. También tiene habilidades extraordinarias y peligrosas y no solo eso… tienen el control total de Amestris.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… el jefe es un homúnculo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Y no solo él, también su secretaria.

-… Eso no puede…

-Lo es… Al vio el sello de Ouroboros en el jefe, y yo mismo pelé con la secretaria.

-… No tenía idea… debemos detenerlos pero… ¿cómo?

-Yo conozco su debilidad.

…

* * *

En eso, Al, junto con Winry, mis subordinados y Riza se acercaron con suma preocupación. Claro que estaban alterados. Vieron la horrible herida de Ed.

-¡Hermano!

-¿Al?

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna?... Acaso ¿fue usted coronel?

-Roy, ¿qué pasó?

-Les explicaré luego, ahora debemos atender a Edward, no queremos que la herida se infecte… teniente, ¿trae el equipo médico?

-Si señor –afirmó y sacó de una pequeña maleta, que cargaba Breda, agua oxigenada, una toalla y vendas.

Coloqué a Edward en el suelo, con sumo cuidado, evitando cualquier golpe innecesario que lo hiciera gritar de dolor. Lo sujeté de la mano.

-No soy un niño, ya te lo dije. Puedo soportar este ardor.

-Solo quiero que la aprietes si es necesario.

-Te estás metiendo demasiado en el papel de padre.

Mi bella Riza se acercó. Antes de aplicar el alcohol en la herida, le advirtió al rubio, con tal de que se preparara. Esparció el líquido en toda la herida. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza e inconscientemente apretó mi mano, pero no grito ni lloro. Después de limpiar la herida y de desinfectarla, Riza lo vendó. Le agradecí mentalmente y después dirigí mi mirada a Edward, lucía cansado pero con la misma llama en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ed? –curioseó Winry. Su amiga estaba detrás de ella, totalmente blanca. La herida de Ed le había impactado.

-Bien.

-Déjame ayudarte –exclamó Alphonse quien se acercó para ponerlo de pie.

-Ahora podemos irnos, Ed, súbete a mi espalda.

-No es necesario, quiero caminar por mi cuenta.

-Pero no estás del todo curado.

-No me importa… esto no es nada… comparado a lo que ellosme harán –dijo en voz baja. Nadie lo escuchó, excepto yo.

-¿Quiénes?

-… Vámonos.

* * *

_**N/A **__Sii! Parental!_

_Amo que Roy se preocupe por Ed… quizá lo confundo con el Yaoi… pero estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo. Espero ustedes piensen igual._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente que, como sabrán, hará aparición Hoheinheim de Luz (o como se escriba)_

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


End file.
